


Actually Pretty Difficult (Or, the True Meaning of Drabble)

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: 300 drabbles for my 300th work. Or, 10 different themes each for three different pairings.Hibari is a cat boy, Simon and Sebastian are soulmates, and Atobe and Sanada's parents think they should date. Plus 27 other things.





	1. D18: On Love - Dino

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to do something special for my 300th work and all my friends are awful enablers. Each drabble is exactly 100 words in my word processor because in this matter I am an Old. *shakes cane*
> 
> Each chapter is more or less self-contained and titled with the pairing and the theme; any warnings/content notes will be in the A/Ns of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino, love, and Kyouya.

Dino loves his family.

There was a time when that wasn't true. When he was younger he wanted nothing as much as to escape his position, to leave all this behind. That was years ago, though, and he has grown since then.

His family needs him, and by now Dino has accepted that he needs his family as well. He would not be who he is without them, not as he is now.

Perhaps one day he'll find someone to love. However, any love of his will have to be alongside his family.

Good thing he has plenty of love.

*

Dino should not be feeling this.

Kyouya is far too young, far too inexperienced for all that he probably likes to think he knows everything. Dino is already a bad influence, but he'd rather not corrupt the last bits of innocence Kyouya may have left.

Kyouya does not seem to agree, though. For a while Dino manages to convince himself that he is simply reading too much into Kyouya's behavior, is trying to see things that aren't there.

Then Kyouya pulls him in for a kiss, and Dino finds he's not as strong as it should be. Not with Kyouya.

*

Of course, there is no way to hide it from Tsuna.

Not that Dino particularly wants to even try. Tsuna is a friend, and would be Kyouya's boss if his skylark ever admitted to such affiliations. Still, even if he had some inclination to try and hide their relationship, Dino wouldn't be able to.

It's not even due to Tsuna's intuition, which is rather unpredictable. Rather, Dino finds himself unable to stay quiet about his lovely Kyouya, who he can now finally call his.

Kyouya would no doubt get annoyed at it, but Kyouya doesn't need to hear his confessions.

*

Dino refuses to be ashamed of his love.

He knows that even today there are people who will frown on such things, especially in the mafia, with so many people set in their ways. However, Dino will not let that get in his way. He is Don Cavallone, one of the most powerful people in their world, and he will not bow to such prejudices.

His family stands by him, Romario assures Dino. He has proven himself a capable leader, after all, and who he loves doesn't affect that.

Good. Dino might have trouble choosing between Kyouya and the Cavallone.

*

Dino isn't always sure how he's supposed to date Kyouya of all people.

It's not that he doesn't know how dating in general works, of course, not that he's had much time for such things before. Kyouya is always the exception, though. He doesn't care for pretty words and lavish gifts, has no interest in grand gestures or vows of undying love.

Dino does what he can instead. He brings Kyouya pet toys instead of flowers and sweets, invites him to fight rather than go out. So far, Kyouya has not protested.

That's probably the best he can hope for.

*

Sometimes Dino wonders if Kyouya likes him at all.

Sure, he knows how Kyouya is about showing his feelings, knows not to expect any soft words or passionate confessions. Even so, there are times when he could swear Kyouya wants nothing as much as to see him disappear.

When it gets bad enough, he does back off for a while. He would never want to harm Kyouya, certainly not by being too pushy. He does respect Kyouya's wishes, after all.

The next time he visits Kyouya always greets him with a smirk and a challenge, and Dino knows he's welcome.

*

Fighting with Kyouya, Dino decides, is really rather like dancing.

Not just because it's a series of very skilled movements that they execute in perfect sync with each other, though that is also true. There is also a tension between them, one that has nothing to do with battle. It certainly wasn't there the first time they fought, has built up over the years.

Kyouya's eyes shine as he attacks, a smirk on his lips. Dino blocks him with a grin, knows exactly where to move, how to react. Kyouya knows it all, too.

Together, they can make something beautiful.

*

Dino always knew that loving Kyouya would not be easy.

There is Kyouya's personality, always at odds with such feelings even within himself. There are the reactions of others, the scorn and disapproval, the complications that mafia politics bring to the picture. All that, he expected, was prepared for.

For some reason he never prepared himself for the pain of seeing Kyouya rushed off to surgery, only barely alive. It's foolish, he knows, he should have known this was coming, yet somehow he is unprepared.

Even as he waits for news, every breath a pain, he can't regret his love.

*

Kyouya is a contradiction, strong and vulnerable all in one, and Dino isn't sure he will ever unravel all of it.

Kyouya likes to think there is no vulnerability in him, no weakness or fragile spots, but that's just another sign of how very young he still is. Dino can see the cracks sometimes, fears he might accidentally hurt something that is not as strong as the rest. Kyouya certainly doesn't know how to shield all of himself, not when he can't even admit there is anything that could hurt him.

Dino will just have to be his shield instead.

*

Somewhere along the way Kyouya grows up.

Dino does not mean this in the physical sense, though Kyouya does stretch up in height as well. However, the bitter, prickly child he first met turns into a calmer adult who has chosen to be more amused than annoyed at the antics of the people around him.

Dino loved that prickly young Kyouya, yearned to show him that love. Now he loves this new Kyouya, the one who still mocks him for being sappy but allows it, who still hates crowds but allows certain people close.

Surely, he will always love Kyouya.


	2. D18: On Love - Hibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya, love, and Dino.

Kyouya does not remember much about his mother.

He remembers her smile, in some vague way that might be more dream than memory by now, he remembers soft hands and her voice as she murmured a lullaby. It's not a bad memory, he supposes, if that is all he is to have.

His grandfather tells him that she loved him, and he knows his grandfather would not lie about that. Therefore he does his best to hold onto what little memory he has, not wanting her to fade entirely from his mind.

The less said about his father, the better.

*

Kyouya isn't entirely sure why Hibird stays with him.

He barely even remembers how he first found the bird, has only blurry images of small chirps and beady eyes breaking through his pain. He's not sure he would have survived without the bird to focus on until he could gather his strength, and he's glad he never had to try.

He takes good care of his friend, of course. It's only natural, a small animal seeking protection from a stronger one. Still, he is sure there are much better pet owners out there.

Hibird stays, though, and Kyouya is grateful.

*

Dino Cavallone is an annoyance.

The man seems to think he needs to teach Kyouya something, which is obviously ridiculous. Moreover, he is under the impression that Kyouya is in need of companionship. Clearly, the man is an idiot.

He can fight well for an idiot, though, and for that, Kyouya can give him some time. Only until he has beaten the smug bastard, though. He's not interested otherwise.

Kyouya almost wishes Dino weren't so good at fighting. It would make him so much easier to ignore.

That stupid grin and messy blond hair have nothing to do with anything.

*

Some might say he is stupid for keeping Roll out as much as he does.

They wouldn't say it to his face, of course, but he's sure some think it at times. After all, Roll requires a constant feed of his flames to manifest, and as such is compromising his strength. Not that Kyouya lacks in flames, in either quantity or quality, but others might not see it that way.

Kyouya ignores any such thoughts. Even if this made him weaker, which he does not believe, it allows him to have his friend by his side.

That is worth weakness.

*

At some point, he grows tired of pushing Dino away.

That is the only imaginable reason why he would actually allow the idiot to sometimes be near him while they're not fighting. Dino of course takes this to mean they are somehow friends now, which is clearly ridiculous. Kyouya needs no friends, certainly not stupid horses who can't stay out of the way.

It's a pity, really. With some more dignity and less sappy idiocy, Dino could be a rather worthwhile companion. Not that Kyouya needs one, but he could live with one. In certain circumstances. Maybe.

He's just tired.

*

All right, so maybe Dino is not entirely useless.

For someone who so loves being crowded by friends and underlings alike, there are times when Dino can actually be a proper carnivore. He rarely bares his fangs, true, but when it happens Kyouya is left nearly dizzy in the wake of the show. There are few people who can get his blood boiling in the best of ways like this, and only one who doesn't make him want to actually kill them at times.

Perhaps it could work, he muses. Even predators can have a pack.

Perhaps, even he could.

*

Dino somehow manages to sneak under his skin.

Kyouya isn't sure how it happened, doesn't know at which point the scales tipped over at last. Yet here he is, lying down with his head in Dino's lap, which he has to admit is more comfortable than curling up for a nap on the bare ground.

Dino runs his fingers through Kyouya's hair, and yeah, maybe that feels kind of nice. Almost as nice as a proper fight.

Perhaps the stupid horse isn't quite as useless as he once thought.

Somehow Kyouya is getting old and boring despite his best efforts.

*

Kyouya isn't sure if he wants people to know about their relationship or not.

On one hand, he does not care about what anyone else thinks about him. On the other hand, this feels like something he doesn't want to share, something too personal to be spread around like that.

This conflict persists until the first time he sees someone actually daring to flirt with Dino, at which point he drags the stupid horse away. There may be some growling involved, too.

Clearly, he needs to mark his territory to keep any herbivores far away from what is rightfully his.

*

His grandfather is far too amused.

Fon really has no room to talk in Kyouya's opinion, considering his own mess of a relationship, yet here he is flashing smug smiles as though he somehow personally caused this happen. Really, it's getting annoying.

"Now, really," Fon chuckles when Kyouya calls him out on it. "I'm just glad that you've found someone who makes me happy."

"You're reading far too much into it." Though he has to admit Dino doesn't make him unhappy, at least.

"Oh, not at all." Fon smiles. "So, when are you introducing us?"

Kyouya is surrounded by idiots.

*

Kyouya's not sure if he would call this love.

Not because he can't bring himself to use such words, at least to himself. He knows he loves his grandfather, after all, though he is not exactly good at admitting such things aloud. He's just not sure if this is the sort of love he should be feeling for a partner, not sure if he understands such things well enough.

What he knows is that Dino is his, truly and completely, and Kyouya is quite happy for that.

If Kyouya belongs to Dino in return, well, nobody else has to know.


	3. D18: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino is worried his soulmark might actually refer to Kyouya. Kyouya is perfectly happy with his lack of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate will say after they fall in love with you are written on your skin.

Words, Dino learns early in life, are a beautiful thing.

It seems like such a romantic notion, the fine script carved under his skin. The words his soulmate says to him when they first realize their love. Who wouldn't be swayed by that?

He is even more fascinated by the fact his words are not in Italian. It's Japanese, he finds out somewhere along the years, though it still takes him a bit longer to decipher the meaning.

Perhaps he should have waited.

'I will bite you to death.'

Well. That just isn't very romantic at all, now is it?

*

Words are a waste of time.

Kyouya has heard fanciful tales about them, but really, he has no patience for such. He will choose his own destiny, his own mate, and no scrawlings on his skin can sway his path. It's all for the better, then, that the grey lines on his arm don't form any kind of script he knows of, a mess of lines with no meaning. Clearly even the fates know better than to try to force his path.

Anyway, he hardly needs words or lack thereof to know that Cavallone Dino is nothing but a pest.

*

Not one to be taken aback by sharp words that have not even been spoken yet, Dino commits himself to learning Japanese. After all, he wants to be able to communicate with his mate as soon as they meet.

This turns out to be a surprisingly useful skill when Reborn abandons him to train the next Vongola in Japan instead. If Dino didn't know better he would think this is another one of Reborn's schemes, but not even Reborn can control the fates. Probably.

Then Hibari Kyouya speaks to him, words dripping with disdain, and Dino's heart very nearly stops.

*

The only one who shows any concern about his lack of words is his grandfather.

It is ridiculous, really, the way Fon fusses over the mess on his arm, comes up with theories to find some meaning in it all. Kyouya doesn't know why he bothers. Clearly Fon should know that a mark does not guarantee happiness. Kyouya has seen the words around his ankle, the indigo script almost unreadable in the shrunken form.

The one time he points this out, Fon simply smiles and says that is exactly why Kyouya needs to find his own.

His grandfather is ridiculous.

*

There must be some kind of a mistake.

Marks can be wrong sometimes, right? And it's not like the words actually lit up, anyway, Clearly things are somehow mixed up.

Kyouya is a child. A frightfully mature child who disdains his peers, maybe, but still a child. There is no way Dino could be drawn to him, not the way the mark seems to suggest, and even if he were he would do his best to resist. He is better than that.

For the first time in his life, Dino rather hopes that his words will remain a meaningless grey.

*

The herbivores around him are all far too obsessed with their words.

Kyouya doesn't get why it's such an important deal. If they are so focused on romance or whatever they think the words are about, shouldn't they try to find someone to fall in love with rather than just someone who might speak the words? That's supposed to be the point of it, anyway. The words in themselves have no meaning.

Maybe that is why he has no words. Clearly nobody is going to fall in love with him.

Certainly no words of his are written on anyone else.

*

Over the years Dino almost gets used to hearing the words from Kyouya's lips.

It takes him a while to stop being startled every time it happens, searching for any sign of reaction from the words hidden at his hip. Eventually he resigns himself to it, to Kyouya speaking such heavy words with no knowledge of their impact. If he knew, he would probably just say them even more to tease Dino.

Kyouya is still such a child. Every time Dino sees the grey lines on his skin, he reminds himself to be thankful for the lack of color.

Remember.

*

Of all the people to be stuck in a nearly hopeless battle with, he supposes there are worse alternatives than Dino and Romario.

"Is this where I say it's been a joy fighting alongside you?"

Kyouya returns Dino's humorless smirk with one of his own. "So hopeless already, Bucking Horse?"

"Hey, I'm not giving up just yet." Dino flexes his whip, Romario checking his gun in the background. "Just being prepared."

"Well, you'd better survive. Because after this?" He smirks, feeling oddly elated. "I will bite you to death."

Then he turns and rushes off, not waiting for a response.

*

Dino's hip is burning.

It's supposed to pass, from what he has heard, but then he is still in something of a shock. He knows even without looking that the words are not grey anymore, can imagine the bright purple of Kyouya's flames. Except Kyouya isn't here, Kyouya is gone, and enemies are closing in on them all.

There was never any mistake.

Dino tries not to think, cannot think about how he never replied, how he might nto get the chance now. Then he sees a flare of purple, too bright, too large, and cries out.

He's too late.

*

"So." Kyouya isn't terribly happy about being stuck in a hospital bed, but at least he's alive. "Apparently wordless cries count, for some strange reason."

"Ah." Dino looks sheepish. "Sorry?"

"Idiot." Kyouya very strictly doesn't look at the mess of orange lines on his arm. "I was quite happy thinking I had no words."

"Now you do, though." Dino hesitates. "Is that a problem?"

"Hm." Kyouya pauses. "I'm not fifteen anymore."

"No, you're not."

"And once I have been patched up, I expect to see the words I put on you."

Dino flushes, and really, maybe it's not all bad.


	4. D18: A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino is not a typical omega. Kyouya isn't sure how to deal with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha!Hibari and omega!Dino, includes mentions of mate bonds, heats, and ruts.

Cavallone is not how he should be.

Sure, Kyouya knows gender and sex are not all that defines a person, but there are still general trends to be found. Omegas can be quiet and meek or confident and loud, but they all tend to need protection in one way or another. That's fine, that's how things work.

Cavallone is nothing like he expects. Cavallone is a leader, a protector, confident and dominant. He challenges Kyouya, like alphas challenge each other, and that's not supposed to happen yet here is Cavallone doing everything that an omega shouldn't.

Kyouya finds himself intrigued.

*

Dino is not what a don should be.

He knows some of the older people in the mafia still look at him with suspicion, whisper behind his back. The expected thing for an omega heir would be to find a partner to take the lead, because in the old days all dons were alphas. However, Dino took charge and did well under Reborn's tutelage, turned the family around from the brink of destruction.

Perhaps others will doubt him or his capabilities. However, his own people believe in him, and that is all he needs.

He is their don, after all.

*

Kyouya has no need for a mate.

He knows that without a doubt, feels no pull to find someone to start a family with. He already has Namimori and his school to protect, he has no need for a pack to do the same with. Besides, mates come with useless emotions and other such nonsense. Kyouya has no time for that.

Yet here is Cavallone, who is obviously useless and entirely infuriating and yet he has Kyouya's attention. It's just because he's different, Kyouya decides, messing with Kyouya's instincts.

Why would Kyouya ever be interested in such an idiot otherwise?

*

Kyouya is really quite the stereotypical young alpha for someone so quiet.

Dino knows the stereotype of a teenage alpha is someone loud and fussy, getting involved in everything and struggling to stay on top. Kyouya doesn't make much noise, hates it when others do so, but even so he clearly likes to be in charge.

Kyouya will challenge anyone and everyone, delights in battle and showing his dominance. He doesn't need to draw attention to himself because everyone already knows to fear him.

With someone like that before him, how could Dino possibly resist teasing him just a little?

*

Dino smells wonderful.

Kyouya isn't sure what the smell is, not quite, can't put a finger on it. All he knows is that Dino smells terribly enticing, like a delicious meal, and Kyouya can't quite stay away.

"Kyouya?" Dino seems startled as he steps closer, eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

"...You smell good." Kyouya isn't sure why he is saying something so ridiculous, but the words slip out without meaning to.

"Oh." Dino blinks. "Oh! Um. You... should probably step back?"

"I don't want to." Wants to just keep smelling this wonderful thing.

Why is Dino shuddering like that?

*

He should have known better.

Dino's old enough to keep track of his cycles, for goodness' sake, he's not some teenager still getting to terms with his heats. Yet here he is, his heat sneaking up on him without realizing it.

And now Kyouya is standing far too close, nose pressed to his throat.

"Kyouya, you need to go."

"Don't." Kyouya's voice is hoarse.

"Kyouya. You need some air." Dino pushes him away gently. "Come on, now."

Kyouya whines, clings to Dino's shirt. Damn it. What is he supposed to do?

And why does he not want Kyouya to go?

*

Kyouya isn't entirely sure how he made it out of Dino's hotel room, certainly doesn't know how he made his way back home. All he knows is that everything is too hot, too much, and Kyouya can't think straight.

He can control himself, should control himself, yet all he wants to do is writhe in bed and rut against his mattress like an animal. Yet even that isn't enough, nothing could be enough, all he can think of is Dino and that intoxicating scent that still overwhelms his thoughts.

Something is wrong with him, and he can't make it better.

*

It occurs to Dino far too late that simply sending Kyouya away might not have fixed things.

Sure, he stopped things from getting too far too quickly, before one or both of them got too overwhelmed by desire. Kyouya's proximity sent his body from beginning heat to a full one within hours, leaving him with little to do except close himself off and ride it out.

It's not until later, once his thoughts return to him, that he realizes Kyouya might be similarly affected, judging by how he was acting earlier.

Surely they can't be both interested in each other?

*

"I hate you."

Dino seems unaffected by this, meeting his eyes without much of a reaction. "No, you don't."

"I do, though." Kyouya growls, knows it's not what he should do with an omega but then Dino hardly acts like one at all. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything." As Kyouya growls again, Dino sighs. "Well, not intentionally. Just. I was... going into heat."

Kyouya blinks. "What?"

"And if an alpha smells the heat of an omega they're interested in, they might go into rut."

Kyouya should deny it. He really should.

He stays silent instead.

*

Everything about this is foolish, and yet Dino can't help it.

He's made it so far without a mate, and he certainly doesn't need one to lead his family. Even if he did, Kyouya would hardly be an appropriate choice for that.

This isn't for his family, though. This is just for him, for his happiness, and of course for Kyouya, too. He's not taking a mate because he needs one, but because he wants one. More importantly, it's because he wants Kyouya, his spirited little spitfire of an alpha and nobody else.

Luckily Kyouya seems to want him, too.


	5. D18: FtM Hibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya is a man, no matter what his body or anyone else might say. Dino isn't about to argue with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FtM Hibari, dysphoria, less than ideal coping methods.

His grandfather never doubts him.

From the day he announces that he's a boy, Fon never treats him as anything else. He's called a boy and dressed as a boy, and Fon makes sure he gets to attend school as a boy as well.

Not even Fon can do anything about puberty, though, and while Namimori hospital is more than adequate for smaller scrapes they do not have the expertise for dealing with such matters. Kyouya fights his changing body with binders and a sour attitude and wishes he could do more.

At least Fon is always in his corner.

*

Dino is more observant than people give him credit for.

It's easy to get overlooked, looking friendly and easygoing in their world of schemes and lies. Outside the negotiation table he's all smiles and occasional clumsiness, everyone knows that, and even people who trust his business sense don't think to be wary of him otherwise.

It's little things at first, nothing too obvious. There's something about the silhouette, minor movements that aren't quite what they should, reactions that are stronger than expected. The center of balance is a notable one, growing more familiar with each fight.

Now, to survive knowing.

*

Kyouya isn't sure how Cavallone finds out, but he hates it.

It's not just because Cavallone insists on getting fussy about how he deals with his traitorous body, though that certainly is annoying. No, even when Cavallone doesn't say a word, he still knows. Every moment of every day, he knows, and Kyouya hates it.

Fon knows, and that's fine, he has known almost as long as Kyouya has. Kusakabe knows too, and that's fine, because he is Kusakabe. But Cavallone has no right to know, to be aware, and yet he does.

For that, Kyouya will never forgive him.

*

"You really shouldn't wear your binder so much."

The only response he gets is a swipe of a tonfa towards his face. He dodges, unaffected.

"I mean it, Kyouya. I read up on it, you could cause yourself serious damage. If nothing else, it must affect your breathing."

This, apparently, earns him a flurry of blows.

"You are right." The answer only comes after the battle, as they sit in silence, both exhausted. "It makes it harder to breathe." Kyouya turns his gaze away, pausing. "But it makes it easier to keep breathing."

Dino knows how to pick his battles.

*

When Cavallone claims to like him, Kyouya freezes. Only for a moment, though, before he brandishes his tonfas and attacks.

"I am not a girl," he grinds out, swiping at Cavallone's head. He'd thought Cavallone at least understood, can't believe the idiot would be turning against him, not like this —

"Good, because I'm not straight." Cavallone dodges his strike too easily, and all right, perhaps Kyouya is a bit too shaken. "I know you are a man, Kyouya. If I didn't, I wouldn't be interested."

"It's not that easy." It never is.

"So let me make it so."

The idiot.

*

Of course, Dino never expected this to be easy.

On one hand he has Kyouya's general distaste for human interaction, which he supposes might stem partly from the gender issues. On the other hand there is Kyouya's relationship with his own body, which seems to be built on a combination of denial and spite. Neither of these is very good for building any sort of an intimate relationship.

Dino can take it slow, though. He has already waited for Kyouya to grow up a little, after all.

All he wants is for Kyouya to love himself the way Dino does.

*

As much as Kyouya hates to admit it, Dino's connections do make things much easier.

Kyouya isn't even going to ask why Dino would know how to find a discreet, mafia-affiliated clinic focusing on trans patients, yet apparently that is the case. Moreover, Dino is happy to cover any and all costs, no strings attached.

Kyouya still has his pride, yes. However, his pride has no chance of winning out here, not when everything he has ever wanted is being dangled in front of him.

It's not perfect, it's never going to be perfect, but maybe, it can be enough.

*

Dino never asks Kyouya about his trips to the clinic.

Oh, he's always ready to listen if Kyouya wants to rant, but only if Kyouya makes the first step. It's Kyouya's body, and Kyouya's choices, and Dino doesn't want to affect any of that even indirectly.

He does remind Kyouya about his shots, offers to have him stay at the Cavallone estate while he's recovering from surgeries. Kyouya haunts the grounds like a vengeful ghost and stares at his scars in Dino's bedroom mirror. Dino calls him beautiful and dodges the inevitable strike.

This is Kyouya, and nothing else matters.

*

To be honest, he never expected Dino to stick around.

As far as Kyouya knew it was only a matter of time until Dino realized Kyouya wasn't what he wanted, or decided he didn't want to fight the expectations, or any of the myriad of other reasons why this mockery of a relationship might fail. Yet here he still is, years later, giving Kyouya that same stupid grin.

Dino is still a fool, nothing can change that. However, there is only one conclusion Kyouya could come to as Dino stands by him through the years.

This man is his fool.

*

Kyouya is almost his height.

It's not like it happens overnight, but it still surprises Dino when he realizes it. All of a sudden Kyouya is smirking level with him rather than glaring up into his eyes, the slim boyish form making way for something more solid and mature. Kyouya's attitude is changing, too, defiance making way for confidence, affected arrogance turning into legitimate pride.

He is still Kyouya, of course, the prickly, sharp-tongued skylark who won't be tied down, but that's fine. That's the man Dino first fell in love with, anyway.

That's the man he still loves today.


	6. D18: Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino, Kyouya, and being intimate, both sexually and otherwise.

Their first time happens after a fight.

Really, it shouldn't surprise Dino. After all, this is Kyouya. One moment they are staring at each other, breathing heavily from the exercise, and the next Kyouya's mouth is on his, hungry and sweet.

Dino should pull away, say no to this, knowing Kyouya is far too young for him. Yet he can't do that, can't stop himself even as their hands get just as eager as their mouths are.

Kyouya jerks him off, his touch inexperienced but eager, and Dino cries out.

Clearly, the best payback is making Kyouya scream as well.

*

Dino is far too hesitant about this.

Sure, Kyouya is younger, but he has fought for his life enough times that sex should not be an issue. He's not going to break just because Dino touches him, has little innocence left to lose.

He knows how to deal with that hesitation, of course, knows how to rile Dino up just so. It's such a thrill, seeing Dino trying to hold onto his composure only for it to eventually crumble. Sooner or later the don will always come apart at his hands.

Honestly, sometimes the sex is the secondary reward, here.

*

For someone who is so against human contact most of the time, Kyouya certainly seems to enjoy this.

Of course, there are still plenty of times when he wants nothing to do with anyone, Dino included. However, when Kyouya gets in the mood, there is very little that can stop him.

Dino chalks it up to teenage hormones, because he's not exactly old himself yet sometimes he's struggling to catch up. Kyouya never fails to point it out, and that always helps Dino gather up one last bit of energy just to show the cheeky brat.

Kyouya always smirks, triumphant.

*

Kyouya finds he actually enjoys sleeping around Dino.

He's done it before, of course, because the Bucking Horse just can't leave him alone when he's taking a nap. However, it's quite different to simply sleep with Dino nearby and to curl up resting against him.

Dino never complains, seems to find it rather endearing for some reason. Kyouya makes sure to point out he's simply using Dino as a pillow. The idiot has a soft jacket collar and a warm lap, and Kyouya gets awfully tired sometimes.

It's really quite inevitable for him to upgrade Dino from pillow to mattress.

*

Kyouya does not like being helped.

Most of the time this is something Dino can chalk up to stubbornness and nothing more. He reminds himself not to trust Kyouya to ask for backup even when he might need it, but other than that, it hardly needs his attention.

Whenever Kyouya gets actually hurt, though, things are different. Kyouya hates being touched, at least when he's not taking the initiative, and adding that to the need for help was never going to be a good combination.

The first time Kyouya allows him to patch his wounds feels more intimate than kisses.

*

Kyouya has no idea why Dino has to be so hopelessly needy.

Wanting sex is understandable, as even Kyouya understands wanting to feel good. He'll even admit that there is a certain satisfaction to making Dino feel good in turn, a mix of possessiveness and something dangerously close to affection. Kisses and touches can be a prelude to that, or simply a claim, a statement.

What he doesn't get are the other touches, the hugs and cuddles and held hands. Kyouya hardly needs someone literally holding him back.

He supposes he can allow it sometimes, though. Just a little bit.

*

Dino never expected he would have to share Kyouya's bed with someone else.

Oh, he knows there won't be another man taking his place, not when Kyouya is so very possessive and wouldn't want to mess with any of that. Still, it seems he can't really have Kyouya all to himself even at night. Not with four beady little eyes peering at him from the shadows.

He would be grateful that Kyouya agrees his animals should not be around when they have sex, except Dino knows he will lose if both he and the pets want Kyouya's attention at once.

*

Dino never goes anywhere without his men.

Kyouya supposes it's understandable, if irritating. He's not entirely sure Dino could make it through the day alive without Romario at his side, and the rest of his people are somewhat useful at least. Kyouya doesn't have to like it, but he understands it.

The part he has a problem with is them lingering right behind the door even when Dino and Kyouya are spending time together. At least they stay behind the door, for now.

He's going to make sure they can hear just much Dino likes having Kyouya in his bed.

*

Kyouya likes tracing his tattoos.

Sure, he will usually scoff and mock Dino for even having them, calling him vain or useless or any number of other names. He still keeps studying them, though, tracing his fingertips along the colorful lines as though trying to memorize them.

"I might have to identify your corpse some day," Kyouya says with a smirk the one time Dino asks him why he does such a thing. Dino doesn't bother asking again, knows there is no proper answer for him to get here.

It's not like he wants Kyouya to stop doing it, anyway.

*

Sometimes Kyouya watches Dino sleep.

It doesn't happen often, of course. He likes his sleep, and when he's not sleepy he's hardly going to waste time cuddling up to someone. There are still times when he wakes up in the middle of the night, woken up by his pets or perhaps a stray dream, and at those times he turns to look at Dino.

Dino's hair is always a mess in his sleep, his tattoos washed out in the darkness. He talks in his sleep sometimes, the noisy idiot.

Sometimes, he says Kyouya's name.

Kyouya supposes it could be worse.


	7. D18: Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dino, Hibari, and kinky stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring bondage, biting, temperature play, semi-public sex, D/s, facials, breeding kink, and wall sex.

Honestly, it was only a matter of time before bondage happened.

Kyouya has threatened him with the cloud handcuffs before, but involving spikes and constriction seems like a bad idea for moments of passion. Dino likes his wrists in one piece.

Leather cuffs are less threatening, though, and certainly sturdy enough. Kyouya takes a wicked delight in teasing him, making him writhe in his bonds with light touches and fleeting pleasures. Dino needs more than this, is quite willing to beg for more.

Kyouya makes him wait, but he always take Dino apart in the best ways in the end.

 

*

It's not like he hasn't warned Dino.

He's been telling the man the same thing since they first met, long before the clashing passions turned into something more pleasurable. While it may be figurative most of the time, in this case, Kyouya sees no reason not to make his threats reality. Within reason, at least.

"You really did a number on me, huh?" Dino peers at the mirror, looking somewhat amused. His neck and shoulders are littered with bitemarks.

"I don't share well, Bucking Horse." Kyouya smirks. "And don't tell me you didn't like it."

Dino doesn't bother to lie.

*

"Absolutely not."

"What, why not?" Dino tries not to pout. "It could be fun!"

"Your idea of fun is clearly very different from mine." Kyouya rolls his eyes. "Ice cubes belong in drinks, not beds."

"It's for the sensation! If you don't like that, you could try it on me." Which was probably a bad idea, given Kyouya's sadistic tendencies, but Dino liked to experiment.

"Oh, please." Kyouya rolled over to his back, giving Dino an unimpressed gaze. "Do you really want me thinking of Suzuki Adelheid during sex?"

...All right, perhaps he could do with a little less experimentation.

*

"You should stop that."

"Hush." Kyouya leans in, nipping at Dino's throat. For once he tries not to leave too much of a mark. See, he can totally be considerate.

"Kyouya, anyone could come in." And yet Dino's breathing heavier.

"And?" He slides his hand down Dino's chest, opens his belt with swift fingers. "You'll just have to be quick.”

"That's not — ah —" Clearly Dino isn't that much against it, as he claps a hand over his mouth when Kyouya kneels down.

Really, he should suck Dino off in his office more often. The man needs to take more risks.

*

Kyouya is beautiful asleep.

Dino knows this, has known it for far too many years. There is something enchanting about his angry skylark caught up in slumber, apparently helpless.

It's so very easy to remove the underwear off Kyouya's limp body, leaving him entirely bare. Dino's mouth waters at the sight of the beautiful cock awaiting his attention.

He awakens Kyouya's cock with tiny kitten licks, caresses the powerful thighs. Kyouya still doesn't stir, not until Dino swallows him down properly.

"Mmm... really?" Kyouya smirks sleepily. "The first morning after I give you permission?"

It's not, Dino notes, a complaint.

*

"You're pretty like this."

Kyouya runs his fingertips along the side of Dino's face, smirks as Dino leans into the touch. He moves his hand lower, slips a finger under the thick leather around Dino's throat.

"You know I take good care of my pets." He tugs at the collar, smirks wider. "But first you'll have to show me that you're an obedient one."

Dino shivers, looks up at him with eager eyes. His arms flex a little as he shifts, wrists cuffed behind his back.

"Don't worry, though," Kyouya purrs. "I'll give you clear instructions."

Dino's eyes darken promisingly.

*

Kyouya is going to be the death of him.

Despite all the threats he's not being literal, as he has faith that Kyouya would not actually kill him. However, he's not sure he's going to survive the relationship anyway, not when Kyouya looks so sinfully pretty with Dino's cock in his mouth.

Kyouya is a quick learner, and has found all the ways to drive Dino crazy. He loves being in control, and right now, Dino is entirely under his spell.

Kyouya draws back just as Dino is coming, semen landing on his face, and Dino forgets how to breathe.

*

"Fuck, Kyouya." Dino's breath is hot on his back. "I want to breed you."

"Oh?" He manages a breathless chuckle, rests his forehead on his forearms. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"So much." Dino presses a hand against his stomach, spreads strong fingers over his abdomen. And yet, he never wavers in burying himself in Kyouya's ass. "I want to fill you with my seed, Kyouya. Want to see you get round with my baby."

Kyouya presses his hips back. "So do it," he murmurs. "Fill me, Bucking Horse. Make me heavy with your child."

Dino certainly tries his best.

*

Dino can't tear his gaze away.

He loves looking at Kyouya anyway, but right now he couldn't turn away if he wanted. Not when Kyouya is standing next to him, proud and lovely as always, his pale skin now marred by something new.

The rearing horse sits right above Kyouya's hip bone, seems perfectly at home there. Kyouya certainly has no problem with showing it, smirks as Dino keeps staring.

"Really, now." Kyouya sounds awfully smug. "Pick up your jaw."

"God, Kyouya," Dino groans. He is under Kyouya's skin, a permanent statement of possession.

He could come just from this.

*

Kyouya feels his shoulders pressing against the rough stone wall, already knows his shirt is going to be ruined. He doesn't care, though, wraps his arms around Dino's neck and holds on tight.

Dino's not holding back, his hands digging into Kyouya's hips. Every thrust makes Kyouya move against the wall, scratching at him even through his shirt, but he wouldn't dream of stopping.

His legs clutch around Dino, trying to draw him even deeper. If they're going to fuck against the wall in an alley, it might as well be worth the trouble.

He's going to have bruises tomorrow.


	8. D18: Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya doesn't care if mafia idiots kill each other, but he will step in when someone targets a baby in the process. As it turns out, these idiots aren't too happy about his interference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features life-threatening injuries.

He is almost too late.

At first he thinks that might be the case, his information not bringing him there soon enough. Then he finds the nursery, and knows he didn't come for nothing.

He shouldn't get involved, really, not in this. This isn't his territory, not his people. Still, he can't allow himself to stand by and let a child be harmed for the squabbles of adults.

The child is asleep as Kyouya picks it up, but soon wakes as the door is thrown open. So much for being silent.

Right now, he almost wishes he hadn't come alone.

*

It hurts.

He rarely takes such injuries, can usually fight back or shield himself to take down any threat. However, right now he has something small and vulnerable to protect. And really, with both his arms occupied with the child, there is little he could do even if he was prepared for the gunfire.

They laugh at him as he collapses, curling around the baby. Obviously they think they have won, probably don't even recognize him. He's just another loose end to clean up, a nameless fool who got himself shot to protect an already doomed child.

"Torch the place."

*

Kyouya has moved with worse injuries before, yet it feels like it has never been so difficult to drag himself out of the house.

Every movement sends waves of pain through him, and he knows his time is limited. He can't give up, though, not when he can hear the fire crackling and the baby in his arms is crying with fear.

He's not sure how he makes it outside, only barely manages to drag himself far enough to be safe from the growing flames.

He can only hope he manages to send out the distress signal before passing out.

*

It might not be the wisest thing, but nothing could keep Dino from being the first at scene.

Kyouya sent a distress signal. Kyouya never does that, never calls for help. Yet now he did, and Dino is terrified.

His heart sinks as he sees the house on fire, thinks he might have already failed. Then his men find the collapsed form just outside, bleeding but still barely breathing, and it's not really any better.

There is a baby in Kyouya's arms, crying in terror and blood-splattered but otherwise unscathed, and suddenly Dino knows exactly why Kyouya called for them.

*

"How is he?"

"Still in surgery." Romario looks terribly tired. "They can't say anything for sure yet."

"Right." Kyouya is still alive. It's not much, but it's all he has. "And the baby?"

"Unharmed, it seems. A baby boy, around one year old. We presume he was the son of the owners, but we're still investigating."

Dino nods. "I'm assuming Kyouya didn't get shot attacking them."

"No, Boss. No connection between him and the family, and this doesn't fit his MO. Besides, he was shot in the back."

"Escaping." Not Kyouya. "...Or protecting." The child.

Dino has prey to catch.

*

"So." Dino looks down at the baby. He's been cleaned and put in new clothes, and is now sleeping soundly. "You're the one Kyouya wanted to save so badly."

The child doesn't answer, doesn't even stir. It's no surprise. He must be exhausted after crying for his life.

"I'd say you must be special, but I already know you are." He leans down, brushes fingers against the child's cheek. "If Kyouya risked his life to save you, I can't very well let that be in vain."

And he still doesn't even know if that risk will become a frightful reality.

*

In the end, it's very easy to track down the culprits.

Kyouya acts alone, but that doesn't mean he is alone. Kusakabe tells them Kyouya heard of a revenge plan and wanted to make sure the child went untouched. From there it's a simple matter of finding out who would have reason to get back at the family in question. Between Cavallone and Kyouya's own information network, that is a matter of hours.

It's a squabble between two insignificant families. Dino doubts they even know who interfered in their plans.

Dino will make sure they know who they wronged, though.

*

Kyouya's waking up. Huh. That's a surprise.

In all honesty, he wasn't terribly hopeful about that. He knows enough about gunshot wounds to know he was hurt badly. There's only so much stubbornness can do about bleeding out, after all.

Yet here he is waking up, feeling awful yet very much alive. As soon as he makes a sound, there are hurried footsteps, then someone opening a door. Someone has been looking after him. Apparently Dino did get his signal.

He falls back to the darkness soon after, but this time he is feeling rather hopeful about waking up again.

*

The next time Kyouya wakes up, Dino makes sure to be there.

What this means in practice is that he refuses to leave Kyouya's hospital room for even a moment, all his other obligations postponed for now. Nothing is as important as being there for Kyouya.

There's a sound at first, a pained moan, and then Kyouya's eyelids flutter. When he sees Dino, he frowns.

"...The baby?"

Dino almost cries but chooses to laugh instead. "Not a scratch on him. Roma has him right now."

"Good." Kyouya pauses. "I'm keeping him."

And really, it's not like Dino can say no.

*

"Alaude Cavallone!"

There's a moment of silence, and then a face peeks out of the door. "What?"

"You need to get ready. The party starts in half an hour." Not that Kyouya cares about such things, but their son is the next Cavallone.

"Do I have to?" Alaude pouts, because even without genetics he is far too much their son.

"I went through nineteen hours of surgery for you. You can survive a stupid party for your father."

"That," Alaude declares, "is unfair."

"Oh, please." Kyouya smirks. "When have I ever been fair?"

Alaude is smart enough not to argue.


	9. D18: Catboy Kyouya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya has to be the most cat-like cat person Dino has ever met. Meanwhile, Kyouya is convinced Dino is the most annoying human he has ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features catlike qualities and heats.

Humans, Kyouya decides early in life, are useless.

His grandfather tries to tell him that's not the case, that humans are not that different from them, but that's obviously nonsense. Humans are boring and noisy, they live in crowds and are always busy, and Kyouya wants nothing to do with them. He would compare them to dogs, except he's pretty sure dogs are smarter.

Perhaps he cannot avoid humans entirely, not when the society in general has been so geared towards them, but at least he can make sure he won't ever get personally involved with any of the idiots.

*

Kyouya's not the first cat person Dino has ever met, but he's certainly the most cat-like.

Most cat people barely differ from full humans, they just have ears and tails and perhaps purr or hiss sometimes. Kyouya does all that, but he also avoids people and sleeps in high places. He's territorial and likes hunting. Dino would be tempted to try waving a toy at him and see if he pounces, except that would be obviously speciesist and Dino likes to think he's not a bigoted asshole.

He still wants to figure out how to make Kyouya purr for him.

*

If humans in general are irritating, Cavallone Dino is even worse.

He seems to embody everything Kyouya finds annoying about humans. He's always surrounded by people, insists on sticking his nose into things that have nothing to do with him, and is always stupidly cheerful and positive about everything. Most annoying of all, he just won't leave Kyouya alone.

Kyouya tries to drive him away, fights Dino every step of the way, often quite literally. He'd take his claws to the idiot, except he's not actually an animal, thank you very much.

Why won't Dino just leave him alone already?

*

Little by little, Dino starts to get better at dealing with Kyouya.

It takes him some time to realize he was being too pushy. Of course. Cats don't like too much attention, after all, not when they're not looking for it. Once Dino steps back a little, tries to only approach Kyouya in ways that Kyouya himself seems to like. Which mostly means fighting, sure, but sometimes they can just sit in silence.

The first time Kyouya actually curls up for a nap against him, Dino doesn't dare move. Not that he has any intention of leaving any time soon.

*

Dino is still annoying, but maybe he's not all bad.

Dino makes for a very nice and warm napping place for one thing, and he fights fairly well for a stupid human. He never tells Kyouya to get down from wherever he's chosen to rest and doesn't try to touch Kyouya's ears or tail without permission. He often brings Kyouya snacks, too, juicy burgers and steaks, and doesn't flinch when Kyouya's teeth flash sharp.

Kyouya supposes that if he chooses to associate himself with a human, he could do much worse than Dino.

He just wishes Fon would stop smirking.

*

Kyouya is fascinating, Dino decides.

It's not just the twitching ears and the tail that allows him to do regain his balance after the most daring movements, not even the cat-like behavior and flashing eyes, though all that does factor into it. What truly draws him in is Kyouya the person, who may be rather feline in many ways but is so much more.

Kyouya has a wicked sense of humor, Dino finds out, and loves animals of all kinds. He is fiercely loyal, lives with his grandfather, and is truly, enticingly beautiful.

Well. Maybe it's more than just fascination.

*

"What do you mean, eat him?"

Kyouya is sure his disbelieving horror shows on his face as he stares at Dino. Apparently that is the case, as Dino cringes a bit.

"Ah! Of course I didn't mean you would eat your dear Hibird!" Dino lifts his hands defensively. "Just, how does Hibird know that?"

"Hibird is much smarter than that!" Kyouya huffs, lifts his finger to send his pet flying. "Honestly. As though I would ever harm him."

"I didn't say you would." Dino looks sheepish.

"You implied it, though." Kyouya glares. "You owe me dinner for that."

Dino agrees.

*

Dino's fairly sure they're dating by now.

Of course, it's hard to tell with Kyouya, many things are. Still, the occasional fights and shared time have gotten less hostile, very nearly friendly, even. Kyouya lets Dino take him out to eat at times, seems to rather like draping himself all over Dino even when he's not asleep.

He's not sure if he should ask, whether that would send Kyouya off with a hiss. He's trying not to assume anything, not with Kyouya.

Kyouya climbs into his lap and kisses him, all hunger and rough tongue.

Dino supposes he knows, now.

*

Kyouya should have known that getting involved with Dino would not lead to anything good.

He knows that heats are a thing, of course. He also known that at his age, an intimate relationship makes them downright likely. Still, he didn't truly expect to be hit by one yet, leaving him writhing in his sheets, aching with need.

Well. Since this is clearly Dino's fault, he had better help Kyouya deal with it, too. At least he's good for that.

Even if Dino does seem far too smug to realize that the base of Kyouya's tail is an erogenous zone.

*

Kyouya is curled up in sleep.

This is hardly unusual, yet there is something different about this. Kyouya's sleep is rarely deep, disturbed by the smallest sounds. Right now he seems utterly exhausted, though. Though then, he has worn himself out rather thoroughly.

Dino is quite happy with his stamina, yet he was very much pushed to his limits trying to get Kyouya through his heat. Not that it wasn't a delight, but he does feel quite exhausted himself.

He runs a hand along Kyouya's back, caresses the soft tail. Perhaps he should get some sleep, too.

Kyouya is purring.


	10. D18: Demon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hibari is a demon. Dino wants to sell his soul.

If Kyouya has to deal with one more idiot human this century, he's going to burn down a village or two.

Not that there are that many who even call for him nowadays. They think they are beyond such superstitions these days, won't waste their time on spells and the occult. That just means that those who do summon him are either truly foolish or truly desperate.

This seems like the second case. A young blond man with large eyes and a pleading tone, asking for wealth but not for himself.

Well. Perhaps this could turn out interesting after all.

*

Dino doesn't really expect the spell to work.

It's a stupid thing to even try, and he's sure Romario will tell him that if he finds out. Still, he has to do something, and there's only so much he can do when his father has left the family with nothing.

It's a late night when he lights the candles, murmurs an incantation with drops of blood. He thinks he will be met with nothing but silence and his own foolishness, yet all of a sudden, there is someone in the circle.

This has to be the most beautiful demon ever.

*

The thing is, Hell isn't all that interesting.

There are those who find it quite entertaining, those who get their pleasure from tormenting the souls trapped there. Kyouya never cared much for such sport. There is no challenge in hurting the helpless.

As much as humans annoy him, at least it's a break. And this one has a smart look in his eyes, and hilariously good intentions for someone bargaining with his very soul.

"Well. I suppose we could come to an agreement."

Kyouya smirks and steeples his fingers. If this works out, he won't be bored for much longer.

*

Dino knows that demons should never be trusted, yet he could swear the contract isn't all that terrible for him.

He likes to think he has something of a head for business, certainly more so than his father, bless his soul. As such he insisted on a detailed contract, one that the demon agreed to. There was plenty of negotiation over the exact details, but even so, Dino feels he has gotten a fairly good price for his soul.

He freezes when the demon steps out of the circle, stretching himself.

"Well, then." The demon smirks. "We are in business."

*

The thing is, Kyouya is not a beginner.

He has been making these deals as long as humans have understood the concept, has bargained and tricked and deceived many an unwitting soul into their doom. He always keeps his side of the bargain, of course, the transaction would be moot otherwise, but he is only bound by the letter, not the spirit.

Dino is no fool either, is very careful about the words he puts in the contract. Kyouya might help him, just a little, but nobody needs to know that.

All that matters is that they are both satisfied.

*

"Shouldn't you, you know... go back?"

"Oh?" Kyouya smirks, stretches himself on Dino's couch. "So eager to get rid of me?"

"No!" It's not a lie, Dino realizes. He's gotten rather used to the demon's presence. "Just... won't they want you back? I mean... over there?"

"In Hell? Perhaps." Kyouya smirks. "Unfortunate, isn't it, that our contract requires me to be by your side? Have to make sure this greed corrupts your soul properly."

"Is it greed to want to help my family?"

"That doesn't matter." Kyouya smirks. "All that matters is how I sell it."

Dino should probably worry.

*

It has been far too long since Kyouya walked the Earth outside a summoning circle.

It's... not unpleasant, he has to admit. The weather is certainly preferable to that of Hell, and while he is quite fine without company even the most boresome humans are at least vaguely entertaining. Dino is better than most. He's smart and pretty and makes the most amusing sounds whenever Kyouya lets his eyes flash with fire.

He is also fine with Kyouya taking naps on the roof of his family mansion. Getting a decent nap in Hell is just impossible.

Kyouya has no regrets.

*

One night's foolishness turns into years, and Dino has long since ceased to regret.

His family is stable now, thriving even, and Dino is doing his best to keep his things that way. Kyouya still remains, claims that Dino's soul is not corrupted enough yet, though Kyouya isn't really trying that hard.

The thing is, Kyouya doesn't seem like a demon. All Dino sees is a beautiful, snarky man who insists on being involved in his life.

Little by little, he finds himself falling in love with that man.

He already sold his soul. He can give his heart, too.

*

Of course, he didn't expect to get away with this indefinitely.

His superiors are not amused by his schemes. Apparently he is only allowed to deceive mortals, not them. It's certainly been worth it, though, for the years he's stolen here in sunlight.

They drag him away at night, confront him for his failure. There will be pain and suffering, they tell him, so much pain, and he supposes at least he won't be bored.

Then they try to take him through a circle to face his punishment, and nobody is more surprised than Kyouya when he cannot go through.

*

"The deal is off."

The words would be shocking if Dino wasn't too terrified by the sight of Kyouya. He's even paler than usual, covered in bruises and burns.

"Kyouya!" He rushes forward. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Hm." Kyouya looks at him, smirking. "Did you know that love makes me unsuited for a demon?"

"What?" Dino blinks.

"The deal is off. Your soul's not corrupted enough, and I can't go back. They deducted the sum you got back then, but that's pocket change."

Dino swallows. "And you?"

Kyouya smiles, actually smiles. "I'm human, now."

Dino begins to cry.


	11. BestQuill: On Love - Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian, love, and Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make this pairing happen, damn it.

Sebastian does not truly remember his mother.

He likes to think he does, has images of a warm smile and a soft voice in his head. However, there is no guarantee that any of it is real, that he hasn't just imagined it in his desperate need for someone to love him.

He tries to investigate later, when he knows he can't believe his father's words. There is little to find out, no clue of where she went. Knowing his father, though, she is not coming back.

He still believes she loved him, though. He couldn't have imagined that warmth.

*

His father does not love him.

This is not a shock to Sebastian as it is a fact of life. He has been told as much ever since he can remember, reminded at every turn of how he could never be good enough, strong enough, worthy enough. He has done his best to fight it, has poured out so much love and faith and loyalty that it should surely crack even the toughest shell, yet everything remains unchanged.

The true shock comes the day when he finally realizes that no matter what he does, his father never will love him.

*

Kay is like a bright spark, beautiful and brilliant, and by all rights she should hate Sebastian.

He certainly gives her more than enough reason to, in his foolishness. He would not blame her if she wanted nothing to do with him, especially after it's revealed just how much of an idiot he has been. Sebastian doesn't want anything to do with himself right now, and she at least has a choice.

Kay is much more brilliant than that, though, because she immediately takes him under her wing, intent on teaching him to love himself.

Kay, Sebastian decides, is amazing.

*

Mr. Edgeworth has no reason to help him and every reason to turn away, yet here he is.

Without him Sebastian would have probably given up, not confident enough in himself to overcome his failings. Yet Mr. Edgeworth has seemingly infinite patience with him, helping Sebastian relearn everything he already thought he knew. He is quick to point out any failing but also praises Sebastian when he does things right, and as time passes he does more things right than wrong.

Sebastian wonders if this is what a father's love is like. It certainly feels like something wonderful either way.

*

Simon is wonderful.

Sure, the last time they worked together Sebastian thought he was terrifying, and that was before Simon decided to convince everyone that he's a murderer. Now Simon is even more intimidating, all sharp edges and snark, but then Sebastian has changed too.

He could still be scared, so very easily, but Mr. Edgeworth tells him Simon means no harm and he must know best. Therefore Sebastian ignores the glares and sharp words and sees the man underneath, smart and just and fiercely protective.

He never expects to fall in love, but then he always had poor judgment.

*

Even with Kay's encouragement and the occasional prodding, Sebastian isn't sure he can actually go through with his confession.

He has lost count of all the times he has tried to gather up his courage, always backing off at the last moment. Simon must think he's even more of an idiot than usual with all his stammering.

It happens almost by accident in the end, the words bursting from his mouth in a jumbled mess, but they are out and that's what matters.

Then Simon says he feels the same, and suddenly Sebastian wonders if he is dreaming after all.

*

He still has trouble believing this sometimes.

Surely this is all a dream or a delusion, or some kind of a cruel joke. Any day now he will wake up to realize that none of this has happened, that Simon does not return his love and he has imagined this happiness, except he isn't sure he could imagine something like this.

Every day that passes wears down on his anxiety, though it will never truly go away. He will always fear, just a little, because he has been hurt too much before.

Every day, Simon convinces him all over again.

*

Simon never lets Sebastian doubt his love.

There are still days when it all feels like an impossible dream, but that is due to Sebastian's own insecurities rather than any failing on Simon's part. On those days Simon seems to try even harder, giving him all the more reassurance.

Simon's words are black and white, speaking in either sarcastic asides or grave proclamations. His actions are more subtle, small gestures carrying the sentiment along from one solemn vow of affection to the next.

Simon makes him a cup of tea after a long day, and Sebastian smiles at the warmth.

*

There are several kinds of silence.

Sebastian has learned to know them over the years, can tell them apart as easily as he does his beloved melodies. There is the oppressive, fearful silence of being afraid to make a noise for fear of punishment, and the hollow silence of an empty house. There is the peaceful silence at home, the beats of silence between notes, the quiet nights.

What he likes the most, Sebastian decides, is the silence of a shared evening, of curling up next to a loved one, their shared breaths weaving a new kind of silence together.

*

Sebastian still has bad days sometimes.

He always feels guilty about it because he knows it affects Simon, too. The first time he breaks after a hard case since they start dating, he pleads with Simon to leave him be. He'd rather be alone than have Simon see this ugly side of him.

Simon sees through him as usual, promises not to turn away unless Sebastian truly needs him to. Sebastian cries himself to sleep in Simon's arms. Simon wakes him with a kiss, murmurs that he has bad nights, too.

Maybe it's fine to be a bit broken together.


	12. BestQuill: On Love - Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, love, and Sebastian.

Family love is a complicated subject.

Simon hardly even remembers his parents, too young when a crash claimed them both. His childhood revolves around his grandparents in Japan, who care for him well enough yet remain at a distance out of a sense of propriety. Then he moves back to the States to Aura, who always liked robots better than people and doesn't know what to do with a teenager she can't reprogram.

Family love, Simon learns, is distance to his face and hostage negotiations behind his back.

And then Aura dares tease him for being dramatic about his love.

*

Aura loves Metis.

Simon knows this without ever being told, senses it in the words and gazes that are just a touch softer than those Aura gives to anyone else. Aura never tells him as such, not Aura, but she must know that he knows, and that is enough for them.

Simon understands it, really. Metis is smart and beautiful and understands Aura in a way few people do. If she weren't his mentor, he might love her that way, too.

What he can't understand is how that love turned into hatred for the one thing Metis loved above all.

*

Simon loves Athena.

He isn't sure what words to put on his love, not sure how to describe it to anyone else. She is not his child, they are too close in age for that, nor does she quite feel like a sister in the way Aura is.

She is certainly not a lover when he signs away his life for her, a mere child that he has to protect. She is a woman when he meets her next, but there is too much between them, too much behind him for that to change.

He doesn't need names to love.

*

Sebastian sneaks into his heart without much fanfare.

It starts off as nothing special, as the one coworker who doesn't still think of him as a threat. Edgeworth believes in Simon and that apparently suffices for Sebastian, and though he seems intimidated sometimes it's not due to Simon's past.

Coworkers turns into friendship over time, little shared moments forging a bond he can't and won't break. And Sebastian is beautiful, body and heart and soul, and Simon is not immune to that.

Too bad Sebastian will never love him, too sweet and pure despite everything to ever fight Simon's shadows.

*

Simon never expects Sebastian to confess to him.

It is hardly a dramatic proclamation, not with Sebastian, who still sometimes seems to fear he is causing others trouble simply by being himself. There is stammering and mixed up words, and eyes that won't meet his from a flushed face, but somehow Sebastian manages to get his message across. He likes Simon, and his friend pushed him to say it and it's totally fine if Simon doesn't like him and please don't hate him?

Sebastian is in tears by the end, but Simon wipes those away.

Such courage deserves a reward.

*

Aura teases him about Sebastian, of course.

He supposes an outsider would not see it as such, would only hear the sharp words and miss the feeling underneath. He knows his sister, though, and knows what she wants to say but can't.

"I see you've found yourself another pet." I'm glad you have someone to love.

"Guess being a gay freak runs in the family." Don't ever let anyone tell you this is wrong.

"Try not to die for him before I get out of here." I want to meet him.

Simon smirks, and answers the words she cannot say.

*

Simon isn't sure he's doing this whole dating thing right, but he can at least try his best.

He never had the time for such apparent frivolities before prison, and then things obviously got worse. Moreover, his ideas about courtship are colored by his sense of honor and propriety, which he knows do not coincide with those of many people in the modern era.

Sebastian never complains, though, seems charmed by his manners and unfazed by his occasional troubles with expressing his feelings. Sebastian is expressive enough for both of them, anyway.

Perhaps they can make this work after all.

*

So perhaps he is not entirely stuck in the past and his ideas of honor. If he were, he would not be lying here beside Sebastian, feeling the soft breaths against his skin.

Not that there is anything dishonorable about his love, he reminds himself, reaches over to brush a lock of honey-shaded hair from Sebastian's face. Simon loves this man, would do anything to protect him, and showing that love cannot be wrong.

Simon will not sleep soon, but that's fine. He is quite content to watch over Sebastian's slumber.

It gives him all the peace he needs, anyway.

*

Simon isn't sure if he's supposed to be open about his relationship.

Not that he has any shame or hesitation on his own part, of course. He stands by the choices of his heart, and has had enough deception for a lifetime. However, Simon would not blame Sebastian if he wanted to keep things private. Sebastian gets anxious about things at the best of times, and such attention would hardly help him. Simon never wants to hurt him.

Then Sebastian walks up to him in the office hallway, steals a shy but obvious kiss, and Simon knows not to hesitate.

*

Simon would die for Sebastian.

It is not an idle vow, for all that he suspects not many would make it as easily as he does. He is a man of honor, and his honor calls for him to protect those he loves, even if it is with his own blood.

He says this to Sebastian only once, basking in a moment of closeness, and expects to be told he's ridiculous. He doesn't expect the terrified gaze, the fervent demands, no Simon you cannot.

Simon supposes he will live for Sebastian, instead.

It's harder, sometimes, but he will do it.


	13. BestQuill: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is convinced he will never find his soulmate. Simon thinks he's better off without one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in a world where your soulmate's heart can call out to you in time of need.

Sebastian knows he will never find his soulmate.

He knows why, of course. When he reaches his twenties and still feels no pull, he reads up on soulmates. This is when he finds out that too much trauma can burn out a heart, to the point it no more has the strength to call for its mate. His loneliness is just another scar to bear, another thing stolen from him by his father.

He is mostly sorry for his soulmate. Even if they need him, he will never know.

Why, then, is he running up the steps of the courthouse?

*

For years, Simon has put a lot of effort into closing off his heart.

Before his imprisonment he didn't pay much attention to such things, figured he would find his mate when the time came. Then he had to throw everything away for the sake of Athena, and there is no way he would drag someone down with him even as his heart was crying out. Better for his hypothetical mate to never find a connection than have them discover him on the death row.

Now he stands on trial again, his heart screaming out, and somewhere, another calls back.

*

It is surprisingly difficult to make his way to Simon even after the trial.

Of course, things are still not exactly normal, even if Simon has been found innocent. The courthouse is still in a state of high alert, after all. Still, Sebastian would have thought his prosecutor's badge would get him past the bailiffs a bit easier.

"Prosecutor Debeste?"

He sighs with relief as he hears Edgeworth's voice. "I need to get to him," he blurts out. "Please, I need to see him..." His heart feels like it's going to shatter in his chest.

Edgeworth understands. He always does.

*

In all this mess, Simon was starting to wonder if he simply imagined it all.

It seems unlikely, that he might have imagined such a strong feeling, but then today has been nothing but strong feelings. He is still not entirely convinced this is even true and not some cruel daydream to while away his last hours.

Then someone is rushing towards him, the Chief Prosecutor after them. The next moment someone is clinging to him, their face hidden against his shoulder, and something deep in Simon's chest eases.

For the first time in seven years, his heart is calm.

*

Sebastian cannot stop crying.

He knows it worries Simon, but he can't really help it. He had thought he would never find the match to his heart, only to be proven wrong by the deepest pain he has felt since his father was still alive. Now that pain is away, but instead he is crying out of relief.

"I'm fine," he murmurs, and it's almost true. He hasn't let Simon out of his sight, is watching him deal with the bureaucracy of getting freed, and the tears won't stop.

He can feel the same relief radiating from Simon's heart, anyway.

*

Having a soulmate is surprisingly easy.

Even back when he still held hope of finding someone, Simon had wondered if it might not be difficult. Having another heart tied to his always seemed like it could be too bothersome, too intrusive.

Now that he has Sebastian, he finds it incredibly simple. It feels like the most natural thing in the world, this constant awareness of someone else's heart. It's a fine balance, Sebastian's flowing emotions helping draw Simon out of his shell, Simon's own practised calmness easing Sebastian's more distressed moments.

He just wishes he could offer Sebastian more joy.

*

Simon is not all right.

It's inevitable, really. One does not spend seven years hiding their true self, awaiting execution, only to shrug it all off in one day. He is getting better, but it's a slow process. Too slow, especially when he is affecting someone else.

A part of him fears a disaster when Sebastian says he wants to talk. Simon is already summoning up apologies for bringing Sebastian down with him.

Instead, Sebastian wrings his hands, looks down, and asks if Simon would like to meet his therapist at some point.

He owes it to Sebastian to try.

*

Even with their hearts connected, it still takes Sebastian a while to get comfortable with close contact.

It's not like Simon is all that physically expressive, but it still feels like too much. They are growing closer, getting to know each other beyond what they see through their hearts. Even so, Sebastian hesitates about being touched, too hurt by his past to open up to this new future.

When he allows Simon to hold him for the first time and feels protected rather than restrained, Sebastian wonders if he can ever stop crying.

Simon is quiet but doesn't let go.

*

Life is never going to be painless.

There's too much darkness in their pasts, too much grief and pain. It has already kept them apart for too long, with Sebastian's heart too weakened to call out to him even in his greatest need, Simon's shadows causing him to close himself off even as Sebastian found his voice again. Even now there is not going to be perfect happiness, too many scars on their bodies and hearts for that to happen.

That is fine, though. Simon can deal with sleepless nights and wordless tears.

It's all worth it for the smiles.

*

Sebastian wakes up in the middle of the night and isn't sure why.

He didn't have a nightmare, at least. There are no tears in his eyes, no scream on his lips. Rather, he isn't sure when he has last felt so at peace.

He glances to his side. Simon's eyes are closed, his stern features slackened by sleep. An arm is thrown to the side, ready to draw Sebastian close if he lies back down.

Sebastian sets a hand on Simon's chest, listening. There are no dark thoughts in Simon's heart tonight.

Moving closer, Sebastian goes back to sleep.


	14. BestQuill: A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't sure he's good enough for a mate. Simon disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Sebastian, alpha Simon, pairbonds, protective instincts, scenting, and pregnancy.

Simon never plans on taking a mate.

Before going to prison he is too young to consider such things, and then all choice is taken away from him. After being freed he is too busy trying to adjust back to normal society to even consider such things.

Then, Sebastian happens.

He knows there is no scheming behind it, Sebastian could not be devious even if he tried. They are coworkers, that's all, and if he occasionally feels protective, well, Sebastian inspires that easily.

When he finds Sebastian asleep against his shoulder after a long day, he has no more excuses.

*

Sebastian isn't sure when Simon became his mate.

He should have noticed, it's not exactly a small change, but then he has never been too smart about relationships. It's hard for him to get close to people, so he has very little to compare this to.

He is fairly sure there should have been a conversation, some confirmation of their mutual attraction, but it seems their instincts skipped that part. Simon is his mate before they have even kissed once, and somehow that is fine. Sebastian certainly has no complaints.

When the first kiss happens, he knows Simon doesn't, either.

*

Athena is far too amused by the situation.

Simon would wish he had kept things on the down low, but for one thing his instincts would not allow that, and for another Athena apparently knew about his relationship before he did. Now she is teasing him about both the fact he has a mate, and how long it took him to realize it.

It's fine, though, as long as she doesn't upset Sebastian. Some teasing is a small price to pay for the feeling of having a mate to call his own.

Kay Faraday almost makes him change his mind.

*

Sebastian has long since decided he hates being in heat.

Heats are a waste of time at best and agony at worst, his body and mind both caught up in desires he has no say in. The day he got his first prescription for heat suppressants was one of the happiest in his life.

Simon never questions his decision, not even when their relationship grows intimate. When Sebastian asks, Simon says he is in favor of anything that gives Sebastian more control over his body and life.

He is still in favor when Sebastian mentions not all suppressants are contraceptives.

*

Simon tries not to worry when he can't find Sebastian.

He knows Sebastian should be home, yet finds no sign of his mate. Sebastian isn't in the living room, not in the kitchen, not even in his studio. Simon checks the bedroom, too, knows Sebastian has been tired lately, but finds nothing.

He is digging out his phone to call when he hears a small sound from the corner of the living room, hidden behind an armchair. Simon walks closer, finds a sleepy Sebastian rubbing his eyes in what looks like a pile of Simon's clothes.

His mate is nesting.

*

Nesting, Sebastian decides, is a pain.

He knows it's a sign of a healthy pregnancy, but it gets annoying. It's not as bad during the day, but he cannot sleep unless he is somewhere small and enclosed, surrounded by familiar smells.

Simon hangs curtains around their bed, never complains when Sebastian steals his overcoat to snuggle with. He simply smirks when Sebastian wanders into his office during the day, too restless to focus on work without Simon's scent all around him. And Simon always, always holds him close when he needs it.

All in all, Sebastian figures, he is lucky.

*

Simon thinks he knows what to expect of his instincts with his mate now pregnant.

The increased protectiveness is hardly a surprise, and the urge to make sure Sebastian is eating well is logical, if sometimes ridiculous. He is also even more driven to get his scent all over Sebastian, which works just fine to ease Sebastian's nesting-induced anxiety.

What he did not expect is being suddenly fiercely protective of anything small and vulnerable. Sebastian finds it adorable, but it does make him feel foolish sometimes.

Yes, Athena, he did climb a tree to save a kitten. Now shut up.

*

The baby is not supposed to be coming yet.

Sebastian knows this, knows all too well it's too early. Apparently the baby disagrees, as the contractions he's been feeling don't go away but get worse instead. He is lucky to be on trial against Athena, who notices his distress and alerts the judge when his own voice won't work.

The next moment there are too many people, too much noise, a recess is called to summon another prosecutor and someone is helping him out of the courtroom. Someone mentions Simon, but Sebastian cannot answer.

Why is he failing even this?

*

It is apparently Simon's destiny to always be late to things involving his loved ones and blood.

He rushes to the hospital as quickly as he can, yet by the time he arrives Sebastian is already being prepped for operation. All Simon can do is pace as he waits for news on his mate and child.

It takes far too long for him to hear anything, his mind racing to come up with more and more horrific scenarios. Finally, though, a nurse comes up to him with a tired smile.

This time, his late arrival does not end in tears.

*

Their baby is beautiful.

She is small but stubborn, the doctors assuring him she will be just fine despite her dramatic entrance. She is still in observation, just to be sure, but she moves and breathes and she is the most beautiful thing Sebastian has ever seen.

Simon wraps his arms around Sebastian, mindful of the incision that brought their baby into the world. His scent is strong and comforting and feels like home.

"She's here," Sebastian murmurs, his eyes filling with tears. "I didn't fail her."

Simon holds him as he cries, and he knows everything will be fine.


	15. BestQuill: FtM Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's father told him he will never be a proper man. It takes some time, but Sebastian can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FtM Sebastian, transphobia, and dysphoria.

Sebastian will never be a proper man.

His father reminds him about this often enough, seems to take some pleasure in pointing out all the ways in which he falls short of the mark. Sometimes Sebastian wonders why his father would allow him to live as a boy at all, when he clearly thinks Sebastian is only ever going to be a disappointment as a son.

Later he comes to realize it was all just another weapon, just another way his father kept Sebastian under his control.

He decides he will be a better man than his father ever was.

*

When his father is gone, Sebastian doesn't know what to do.

On one hand he is now free to do whatever he wishes. Justine is his legal guardian until he turns eighteen, and he's sure she would not deny him her permission. On the other hand, he still hears his father's words, how he's a failure, a freak.

Justine sighs as he starts crying over this, tells him that nobody has the right to tell him who and what he is. She sees a young man, she tells him, and she should know.

Her words give him just enough courage.

*

Kay helps him through a lot.

Sebastian isn't sure why he told her, isn't sure how he managed to find the strength. He needs someone to know, though, someone who isn't Justine or his father or now his doctor, and if Kay could accept him after all the awful things he did and said, surely she can accept this, too.

Kay doesn't disappoint him, takes it all in her stride. She hugs Sebastian when he cries after his first testosterone shot, loudly corrects anyone who suggests he's not manly enough.

Sebastian can never thank her enough, but he will try.

*

Of course, Mr. Edgeworth finds out eventually.

Sebastian doesn't tell him, not as such, but his biological sex is in his paperwork somewhere and he knows Mr. Edgeworth has been helping Justine with that sort of things. Sebastian never even knows, not until one day Mr. Edgeworth approaches him with some papers.

"Here." Mr. Edgeworth hands him the papers, nods calmly. "The policies of Prosecutor's Office regarding transgender individuals, along with any relevant laws and rulings. We can go through them together if you need to, but it's important to know your rights."

Sebastian clutches the documents as he cries.

*

Sebastian Debeste has changed in the years Simon spent behind bars.

Of course it's to be expected, the kid was only eighteen at the time. Even so, Simon can't help but take notice. Sebastian has a more solid frame now, the occasionally squeaky voice fallen to a soft baritone. It's a very pleasant change, even if noting that makes Simon feel quite shallow. He figures it's fine, though, as long as he also pays attention to other things about the man.

He does wonder a bit about the voice, though. Surely Sebastian was already past puberty when they last met?

*

Simon likes to think he's not stupid.

In fact, he would even call himself intelligent. There is certainly evidence to support it. He is observant, logical, everything a prosecutor should be.

Even so he's surprised when he finally asks Sebastian out, figuring their developing friendship might get past the man's nerves. Sebastian rejects him, anxiously states that he's not what Simon would want.

He doesn't elaborate, but Simon finally puts together the clues. The voice dropping late, that strange statement, the time Sebastian was surprisingly knowledgeable about what their transgender victim's treatment would have entailed.

God, Simon is a fool.

*

Now that he knows what the problem is, Simon is determined to convince Sebastian of the truth of his feelings.

He is not sure how much of this is Sebastian's general anxiety talking and how much is due to dysphoria and other such things, but Simon is quite prepared to fight any number of demons. He does not want to push, knows better than to so take advantage of Sebastian's personality, but he wants to show Sebastian he is worthy of being desired, being wanted.

After all, Simon finds himself quite taken by this man he has come to know.

*

Simon is getting better at dealing with all this.

Not that he can ever fix things, not entirely, but he can help. He hopes he can help, at least, even if sometimes it feels like a losing battle.

He wants to make things easier for Sebastian, wants to remind him that Simon very much likes him and wants him just as he is. Simon has never been overly interested in reminding people of his orientation, but for Sebastian's sake, he is happy to bring up his boyfriend at any opportunity.

Sebastian is a boyfriend who’s worth bragging about, after all.

*

Sebastian is understandably nervous the first time they get intimate.

Simon keeps an eye on him, does his best to read his reactions. He wants this to be good for them both, wants to show Sebastian that his body is good and valid despite any potential flaws Sebastian might see in it. Hurting Sebastian is not an option.

He lavishes attention on Sebastian's chest, traces his tongue along the scars there. When he moves lower, Sebastian whimpers.

"I want to suck you off," Simon murmurs, the words coarse on his tongue.

Sebastian deserves to hear it, though.

Sebastian deserves everything.

*

Sometimes, Sebastian is jealous of Simon.

He can't help it. After all, while he's got his body much closer to what it should be, it won't ever be perfect, certainly not like Simon's wonderful body. It's wonderful, really, Simon's wiry muscle and solid frame, with no curving hips or scars to deal with. Sebastian could spend ages studying it, yet he's afraid that might make him even more jealous.

Of course, Simon keeps assuring him he's just as wonderful, never lets him doubt it. Some days, Sebastian believes more easily than others.

At least he can always enjoy Simon’s cock.


	16. BestQuill: Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Sebastian, and intimacy, both sexual and otherwise.

Simon finds he rather enjoys sharing silence.

He used to enjoy peace and quiet back in the day, taking his time to practice with his sword with no distractions. After years of prison, of no control over what he can or cannot hear, it makes him twitchy. Silence reminds him of isolation, of confinement, and filling his life with sounds he never could access back in his cell is a cheap way of chasing away his demons.

Somehow, silence doesn't feel so bad when he is with Sebastian, soft calm breaths fighting back the shadows that try to close in.

*

Sebastian loves Simon.

He knows this without a doubt by now, for all that he sometimes questions whether he even knows what love is. Perhaps he doesn't know any universal definition, but he knows how he sees love, and he knows that is what he feels.

He wonders, sometimes, if Simon loves him back. He must, Sebastian tells himself on the good days, of course Simon loves him or he wouldn't be here anymore. Other days Sebastian struggles to even love himself, and any more seems like an imperfect dream.

Simon's kisses get through to him even when words cannot.

*

Simon would like to touch every inch of Sebastian's body, but it's not always that simple.

There are days when it's easier, when Sebastian isn't quite so sensitive to touch, to gaze. Simon does his best to take advantage of those days, committing his lover to memory with his hands and lips and eyes. He feels somewhat helpless on the bad days, when Sebastian shies from any touch and tries to hide from his gaze.

He hopes to teach Sebastian to see himself as Simon sees him. As something pure, desirable, precious.

Perhaps, with time, he can make that happen.

*

It takes Sebastian some time to be comfortable with intimacy.

It's not that he doesn't trust Simon, anything but. Rather he is unsure of himself, of his own body and desires, and whether any of that could be good enough for Simon. He has no experience, no confidence, and he doesn't want to subject Simon to all that.

Simon lets him take his time, moving only at whatever pace Sebastian is comfortable with. He'd rather wait than have Sebastian push himself, Simon promises him, and somehow that makes it easier to open up.

Little by little, Simon makes everything easier.

*

Once, only once, Simon grabs onto Sebastian's wrist.

It's in the heat of the moment, not that it justifies his lapse of judgement. He has heard enough about Sebastian's past to know better, yet here he is holding onto Sebastian. Immediately the look of desire and want turns into panic on Sebastian's face, all recognition escaping his gaze as he tries to struggle away, eyes welling with tears.

Sebastian tries to apologize once he can speak for his tears, but Simon will not allow it. He is the one who must apologize.

He never wishes to see that expression again.

*

Sebastian doesn't like his hands.

He can tolerate them well enough when he can hide all the ugliness under his gloves, when they move his baton just so or flip through his papers. He hates actually seeing them, though, hates the scarred skin and clumsy touch, and he can't imagine that ever changing.

If anything could change his mind, though, this is it. Seeing the way Simon reacts to his touch, the gasps and shivers and twitches in response to him, almost makes him think his hands might not be entirely terrible after all.

It's something worth exploring, at least.

*

Even after moving in together, they don't actually have sex all that often.

Not because they don't want each other, far from it. Sometimes, though, dark thoughts take hold of one or both of them, making them too caught up in their own head to even think of gentleness and pleasure. Other times they are too tired, mentally or physically or both, and can barely summon up the energy to lie in each other's arms.

It's fine, though. It's fine because they have each other, and with time, they will get better.

Perhaps not entirely better, but that's fine, too.

*

Simon still won't sleep through the night.

He never admits as much, not wanting Sebastian to worry, but it's obvious. Sometimes Sebastian will wake up in the middle of the night, startled by some nightmare or stray thought, only to find the bed beside him empty.

Sebastian worries, of course he does, but he can't help Simon with this. All he can do is help him find what little peace he can, trusting that even a few hours of fitful sleep are better than nothing.

Perhaps he is selfish. After all, he never has nightmares when Simon is holding him.

*

Sebastian is beautiful during sex.

For someone who seems so expressive, Sebastian doesn't truly let himself open up all that often. Even with all his tears and rambling words there is always a bit of control there, anxiety driving him to hide anything he thinks might be too troublesome for others. Even when they are alone Simon can sometimes tell that he is holding back, worried that his feelings are too much for Simon.

Not like this, though. He is holding nothing back now, voicing every feeling and need, all open for Simon to see.

Nothing could be more beautiful.

*

The first time Simon comes at his hands, Sebastian has never felt more powerful.

It's not a cruel sense of power, nothing to do with dominance or control or any such things that his father associated with power. Rather, it feels like Simon has given him that power, has made him stronger by letting Sebastian touch him and draw out his pleasure.

He was hesitant at first, unsure if he could do anything for Simon. Yet here he is, his hand still wrapped around Simon's softening cock, watching Simon's flushed face and open mouth.

Right now, he could do anything.


	17. BestQuill: Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the people around them react to the relationship.

Athena is, of course, delighted.

She's a bit too surprised at first, really now a man could get a complex, but soon melts into nothing but smiles and rather high-pitched exclamations of joy. It's wonderful that Simon has found someone so important, she says, and she can't wait to meet Sebastian.

Simon is half worried she'll scare Sebastian away with her enthusiasm, but there is only so long he can keep them apart. He forgets that Sebastian deals with Kay Faraday rather regularly, and Athena cannot hope to compare.

Sebastian is still exhausted afterwards, not that Simon can blame him.

*

Kay is initially suspicious.

It's really rather strange, Sebastian thinks, when she was the one who pushed him into entering the relationship. Still, she always has been a bit overly protective of him, and at least she's not trying to chase Simon away.

There is probably more stalking going on than Sebastian would be comfortable knowing about, as one day Kay simply announces that she approves of Simon, unless any new evidence comes out against him. She then proceeds to give Simon all sorts of embarrassing advice on how to treat Sebastian right.

With friends like these, who needs enemies?

*

With Athena comes the rest of the Wright Anything Agency.

Not that Simon puts much weight on their opinion for himself, but they are Athena's friends and coworkers. That means Simon is a bit wary when they are both invited over.

He is surprised to see Trucy hug Sebastian, scolding him for going for such a grumpy boyfriend. Wright grins and mentions something about babysitting, which is a story Simon definitely has to hear later.

There is never any disapproval. Even Pearl Fey, the little orca whisperer, simply squeals something about special someones.

Sebastian smiles, and that's all that matters.

*

Klavier asks Sebastian if he's sure about what he's doing, smiles at Simon with a little too many teeth, and never causes any trouble.

Sebastian knows these things are not easy for Klavier. They share the same desire for justice and hatred for deception, but whereas Sebastian's views have been tempered by time, Klavier's hurt is still fresh. He does not like a liar, even if Simon's motives were pure.

He trusts Sebastian's word, though, and therefore he trusts Simon. Sebastian knows he won't hesitate to bring Simon down if he ever betrays that trust.

Klavier is a wonderful friend.

*

Aura thinks he's joking.

When she realizes that yes, he is in fact dating someone, and no, it's not a scheme or a joke of some sort, she calls him an idiot. He can't blame her, really, not when he knows just how badly she has been hurt. She loved Metis, after all.

He brings Sebastian with him the next time he goes to see Aura. Sebastian is nervous, and Simon's not sure if it's about Aura or memories of visiting his father, but Sebastian insists.

Aura tells Sebastian he could do much better. Sebastian disagrees.

Simon loves them both.

*

Justine already knows when Sebastian tells her.

He won't ask her how she heard, can probably guess well enough. She is still keeping an eye out for Sebastian, even after all these years, and of course she would have been following Simon's case very closely. No doubt she had a hand in letting Edgeworth bring Simon out in the first place.

"I'm glad you have found this courage," Justine says, and her quiet smile makes Sebastian's heart ache. "It is not always easy for us to open ourselves to love."

It is just the sort of gentle approval Sebastian needs.

*

It never really occurred to Simon that the Chief Prosecutor might factor in as anything but their boss.

This quickly changes when he is extended an invitation for Simon to join them for dinner at the Chief Prosecutor's house. Apparently knowing him at work is not the same as knowing him as Sebastian's partner.

There is no reason to be nervous, yet he almost feels like he's meeting Sebastian's parents. Which is nonsense, of course, Sebastian's mother is gone and his father is both gone and a bastard, but that just makes Edgeworth more important.

Simon hopes not to disappoint.

*

Simon and Lang are staring at each other.

Staring, or maybe glaring, it's hard to tell with those two. Sebastian is basically just hoping this won't break out into a fight.

Lang growls loudly, stomping forward all of a sudden, but Simon doesn't flinch. There's another moment of wary gazes, before Lang visibly relaxes.

"Hm. Not bad." Lang grins, all tooth and fang. "The pup needs someone he can rely on. I suppose you'll do."

Simon smirks back, eyes sparking. "I'm glad I meet your standards."

Well. Maybe Sebastian won't have to try to break off a fight after all.

*

Honestly, Simon isn't sure Bucky even understands the situation.

Simon is not exactly subtle. He mentions occasionally that he has a boyfriend, and introduces Sebastian as such the first time he brings his partner to the restaurant. Bucky still insists on speaking about Simon's friend, though.

He confronts Bucky at last when Sebastian gets uncertain about going to the restaurant. He doesn't think Bucky is capable of malice, but he doesn't want to see Sebastian hurt.

Bucky blinks. "Wait. You actually meant boyfriend? Not friend who is a boy?"

Right. Never attribute to malice what can be explained by ignorance.

*

Not everyone is supportive, of course.

Sebastian knows this is always going to be the case, there are always people who are hateful and ignorant, but it still stings sometimes. He's used to being called terrible things, knows how to filter it out without getting hurt too terribly, but sometimes he just can't help it.

Simon doesn't care, has spent years teaching himself to ignore other people's opinions entirely. Yet for Sebastian's sake he'll glare at anyone foolish enough to stare, deals out sharp words to silence anyone rude enough to speak.

With Simon at his side, Sebastian feels safe.


	18. BestQuill: Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prosecutor's Office and all that it entails.

Going back to work is not entirely simple.

He has, after all, spent most of his adult life behind bars. The cases he has taken on recently don't change much, not when he still couldn't investigate as he should. Even now that he has his freedom, people around the office regard him with suspicion, even fear.

He knows it's not an insult when the Chief Prosecutor suggests that he should work with another prosecutor at first. It will make it easier for him to adjust, and easier for the others to accept.

Prosecutor Debeste smiles at him, faint but real.

*

Sebastian is rather good at his job.

Very good, Mr. Edgeworth says when he takes over the Chief Prosecutor's position, and makes Sebastian flush. He knows he will never be the prosecutor with the most solved cases or the quickest trials, but he always makes sure to investigate everything thoroughly to find the truth. He must be doing something right, because he has the lowest rate of convictions overturned in the entire office. If people still underestimate him, that will only work to his advantage.

Still, there's no reason for Blackquill to look quite so surprised when Klavier mentions it.

*

For some reason, Sebastian seems to gravitate toward Simon's office.

Simon can't understand why. His office is still quite bare and simple, with no personality. Sebastian's seems much more comfortable in comparison, certainly for Sebastian himself, filled with the sort of personal knick-knacks that tend to fill any office that has been held by one occupant for long enough. Yet here Sebastian is, spreading their shared case files over Simon's desk.

When he finally asks about it, Sebastian blinks up at him.

"Because you still need to get used to your own office."

Well. He can't really argue with that.

*

Of course, Sebastian is aware that workplace relationships aren't always simple.

There's no rule against it, he has checked before he ever speaks to Simon about his feelings. That doesn't mean people can't have a problem with it.

He is somewhat concerned when he tells Edgeworth. They're having dinner at Edgeworth's house in honor of Lang being in town, with Kay there too, so clearly it's the best time. Still, even though they are all friends, he knows this particular friend is also his boss.

"Well." Edgeworth pauses, then smirks. "Good thing I always knock."

Maybe disapproval would be easier.

*

Even when Simon gets back to working on his own, Sebastian appears in his office sometimes.

It's not for whatever reasons Faraday and Gavin like to insinuate when they wish to tease Sebastian. They are both too responsible, too focused to do such things at work. Still, Sebastian hardly takes up much space on his couch.

It helps him focus, Sebastian says, keeps him from getting too caught up in his thoughts. If that is true, Simon is glad to be his anchor.

Besides, he can't say he dislikes looking up from his papers to see Sebastian's cute, focused expression.

*

It doesn't surprise Sebastian that people would question their relationship.

They are something of an odd couple, opposites as they are in temperament and approach. It would be strange if there was no gossip.

What actually hurts him are the more malicious whispers, the ones that claim this somehow proves all the rumors true, that Simon was corrupt all along and Sebastian has followed in his father's footsteps.

It would take an utterly clueless fool to repeat such rumors in front of the Chief Prosecutor. Luckily for them, the remaining Payne is just foolish enough.

Sebastian will not miss him.

*

Every prosecutor is different, and nowhere is it more apparent than in the courtroom.

There are certain rules they all have to follow, even more so now that Mr. Edgeworth has taken charge. Still, there are different approaches, personalities, and they all shine brightest behind the bench.

Simon thought he knew how Sebastian conducts trials, baton tapping out the beats like a dance. He never saw Sebastian on his own, not before now.

Sebastian is more nervous now, more hesitant. He takes things slow, but never fails to come back. He cries as he wins.

It is, Simon decides, beautiful.

*

The trouble with working in a modern office is the number of touchscreens.

Sebastian loves technology, loves the way it helps him organize his thoughts, but not all of it is as accessible as he'd like. He manages to find a laptop he can comfortably type on, but phones and tablets are too reliant on bare skin. He carries a stylus with him and even has a custom baton made with a conductive tip, but it's still not ideal.

Simon presents him with a pair of pristine white gloves with conductive fingertips, courtesy of Athena, and Sebastian can't stop crying.

*

For all his talents, there are some people Simon can't get talking.

He is a master of manipulation and psychology, but not everyone falls for his games. He cannot control what people say if he's scaring them into silence simply by being himself.

Of course, his skills also include making up for his weaknesses. When he has an especially hard time getting testimony out of a little girl who has lost her whole family, he brings his greatest weapon.

Sebastian has a way with children. Maybe it's his smiles, or his kindness, but he always gets through.

For Simon, too.

*

No matter how many cases he works on, some of them will always hit hard.

Sebastian feels terribly weak sometimes, getting so affected by a case even after all these years. He has dealt with some horrible people, has seen terrible things, and now he is crying over something that doesn't involve him directly.

Simon never calls him weak, never mocks his tears even as he happily makes fun of everyone else. Simon tells him it shows that he cares, that somehow he hasn't given up his soul despite everything he has faced.

Somehow, that makes Sebastian hurt slightly less.


	19. BestQuill: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Simon finds out the young Debeste has been hurt, he can't stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, an AU where Simon saves Sebastian from his father before AAI2 ever happens.

He should have been more careful.

Sebastian knows better than to get careless about his hands, especially when he has just been bad. He should have simply gone back home to tend to them without bothering anyone and especially drawing attention. However, he is weak and can't wait.

He thinks he's alone. It's the bathroom of the prosecutors' lobby, after all, and everyone should be in the courtroom right now. As such, he doesn't even notice someone approaching until he hears a voice.

"What happened to your hands?"

Oh, no. His father is going to actually kill him this time.

*

Simon isn't sure what he expected when he followed the young Debeste into the bathroom. Nothing good, considering the fact the kid was crying, but that still left a lot open.

He's horrified to see the fresh burns, the scars underneath them. He speaks up without thinking, and the boy jumps.

The boy looks terrified to see him, which really shouldn't be the case when Simon only wants to help him. Then again, he can't blame the kid for being scared.

The older Debeste carries a lighter, after all.

Well. Simon never quite learnt not to play with fire, himself.

*

Sebastian is honestly doing his best to convince Blackquill to go away, but it's not working.

He's used all his excuses, has even just cried and begged him to go away. If Blackquill doesn't forget about this and tries to confront his father, one or both of them is going to disappear.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Blackquill's voice is firm, his touch gentle. "And I certainly could not let you continue to suffer just to protect myself."

That just makes Sebastian cry even harder despite his best efforts.

Nobody has ever thought of him like that.

*

Simon mutes his cellphone after sending the message to his sister. No doubt she will be doing her best to call just to yell at him for being an idiot. She'll still do what he asked, of course, but she will tell him just what she thinks about him.

"Right." He looks at Sebastian. The kid has put his gloves back on, though Simon at least made sure his burns were bandaged first. "I'll take you to my car to wait. Try to think of anything you need to get from home that can't be replaced."

He is an idiot.

*

Sebastian isn't sure he has ever been so terrified.

He's exhausted from crying but the tears won't stop. He curls up on the passenger seat, trying to hide underneath the coat Simon left for him. People will probably still stare at him if they go past, but at least they can't actually see him.

Blackquill is going to die.

Sebastian has no doubt of that. There is no way his father will stand for this, not such disobedience. Any moment now his father will march here and drag him out, and Blackquill will be gone.

All because Sebastian was weak.

*

"Your son is coming with me."

Debeste looks more amused than anything. "Excuse me?"

"I said, your son is coming with me." Simon won't let himself waver. Not now.

"Right." Debeste smirks. "And what makes you think I will allow that?"

"I photographed his hands." Simon folds his arms. "The pictures have been sent off, and if I fail to check in regularly, they will go to the press. You stay out of the way, and nothing embarrassing will happen."

"You are blackmailing me." As he nods, Debeste's smirk gets wider. "...How interesting."

Well. Off to war it is, then.

*

Sebastian can't believe his eyes when Blackquill walks to the car.

He certainly can't stop crying, but Blackquill doesn't mind. He simply starts the car and asks for an address.

There isn't much Sebastian has to get from home. What little of his mother's things he has left, his sheet music, some clothes. Blackquill tells him they can replace anything else and he shouldn't waste time.

Blackquill takes him to a doctor next, and Sebastian gets even more terrified. However, somehow Blackquill is still alive, and Sebastian is too tired to protest.

He cries himself to sleep on Blackquill's couch.

*

Now that the first heat of the moment is over, Simon isn't sure what he's going to do.

He has an exhausted teenager on his couch, his sister is still trying to call him, and he is pretty sure he may have signed his own death warrant. However, at least for tonight Sebastian is safe, and that's all he can bring himself to care about.

He's no parent material, certainly not for someone just a few years younger than himself. He can, however, be a protector, and that is what he plans to do.

Clearly he needs a second bed.

*

Sebastian's fear doesn't go away, but it does grow slightly less urgent by every day that passes without any disappearances.

He's not sure what Simon's doing to keep his father at bay, knows Simon must be building up more defenses all the time, but Sebastian doesn't ask. He's quietly grateful, though, even though Simon keeps saying he doesn't need to be.

He is sitting on Simon's couch when he hears the news, when his father is finally brought down. His tears are part anguish, part relief, and Simon never asks which.

He's glad not to be alone in this moment.

*

Sebastian never becomes a prosecutor.

Not out of lack of skill, despite his own insecurity. Simon is sure he could make it in the legal field if he focused on it, but after getting away from his father, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to return to Themis. Not that Simon can blame him.

That's fine, though. He's still young and has plenty of time to figure out what he wants to do. He's going to a regular high school, building up his knowledge and confidence both. One day, he'll be something brilliant.

And that day, Simon will be right beside him.


	20. BestQuill: Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kay wants to set up Sebastian with a date. Obviously the logical way of dealing with this is getting a fake boyfriend. At least Simon seems to think so.

It's all Kay's fault, really.

Sure, she might not be directly involved, but she's the one who has been dropping not so subtle hints about wanting to set Sebastian up with a date. This, in turn, makes Sebastian complain about this to Simon over a shared case, because he is perfectly happy single thank you and certainly doesn't need Kay to change the fact.

Simon's response is an offer to pose as Sebastian's boyfriend to convince her there is no need for matchmaking. This seems rather backwards, and yet Sebastian agrees.

Knowing Kay, she would be happy to be blamed.

*

Simon never actually expected Sebastian to accept his offer.

Oh, he's certainly going to stand by it, there's no question about that. He wouldn't have suggested it, even jokingly, if he wasn't willing to follow through. Even so, he has to admit he is surprised when Sebastian says yes.

Now, if Sebastian is going so far out of his comfort zone, clearly he is truly bothered by the matter. In that case, the least Simon can do is play his part to the best of his ability.

He can't guarantee he will be a good boyfriend, but he can try.

*

Sebastian still isn't sure Simon was serious.

They got back to the case files after the conversation, didn't speak of it further. Sebastian doesn't want to bring it up, not wanting to drag Simon into his mess.

Simon shows up early to court as usual, all smirks and swagger. Being around him makes everything easier, easing Sebastian's usual pre-trial nerves.

Simon steps close, hands him the court file. Then, as Sebastian starts to flap through the documents, there is a soft feeling on his temple. He blinks and turns, and sees Simon walking ahead.

Was that a kiss just now?

*

Simon can't hope to fool Athena's ears.

He has already thought up a plethora of excuses and explanations. Even so, he feels unprepared as Athena corners him. "So, what's this I hear about you having a boyfriend?"

"What about it?" Simon lifts his eyebrows.

"Well, I was wondering why I didn't even know you're interested in anyone, and suddenly you're dating."

"It is rather recent." That, at least, is true. "Sebastian is cute, capable, and understands my darker moments. I decided to see where it goes."

Athena... smiles. "Well! It's good to hear you're making progress!"

Simon finds himself confused.

*

It's surprising how easy it is to keep it up.

Sebastian thought it would soon get too awkward, too difficult for one or both of them. Yet days pass, weeks, and neither of them steps back.

It's just little gestures, nothing big. Standing close to each other in court, taking their lunch breaks together, asking for opinions on tricky cases. Simon seems to like kissing his temple, and Sebastian likes touching his hand over the desk. He smiles at Simon, and day by day, it gets easier, more genuine.

Sometimes, Simon smiles back, and it makes him feel terribly warm.

*

Simon is getting far too deep in this.

He keeps telling himself he'll step back as soon as Sebastian doesn't need his help anymore. Yet Sebastian doesn't ask, and Simon never takes that step.

It's terribly easy to find himself caught up in it, believing the words he says, the gestures he makes. Sebastian is terribly sweet for someone who has dealt with hostile criminals for years, smiles very freely at Simon for someone who cries so easily, and Simon gets drawn in. He wants to see more of those smiles.

He wants to be the one making Sebastian smile.

*

For someone so very intimidating, Simon can be surprisingly gentle.

Not that Sebastian never sees the other side of him, the cynical and snarky man who can have criminals quivering with a few sharp words and a glare. However, he also has the very rare opportunity of seeing a different kind of Simon. He sees the Simon who sits by him when he cries, brings him a cup of coffee when a case stretches long. Simon who smirks but nods when Sebastian tells him to eat a proper lunch.

Sebastian isn't sure he deserves that Simon, but he can try.

*

A fake relationship, Simon is sure, does not have to carry on into private.

If they are just trying to keep Faraday from pushing Sebastian into dating, it is surely enough to keep up the appearances only when someone could see them. That is the point of the shared lunches, the fleeting touches, the smiles.

Somehow, though, he finds himself in Sebastian's apartment, case files abandoned in favor of tea, Sebastian explaining eagerly about a composition he is working on. His eyes are shining, and Simon finds it hard to look away.

He kisses Sebastian's cheek goodnight as he leaves.

*

"You know," Kay says with a mischievous smile, "you are much happier these days."

"Oh?" Sebastian blinks, surprised at the statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not as anxious, and you smile more. Don't argue, I know what you're like at bad times." Kay sits on the corner of his desk, kicking her feet like they're still teenagers. "I suppose this man of yours is good for you."

"Ah." Sebastian feels his cheeks heating up. "He's... not bad."

"He'd better not be or I'll kick his ass."

"No. Simon... does make me happy."

Somehow, Sebastian doesn't feel he's lying.

*

"You know," Simon says, "I suppose it's about time we put an end to this farce."

Sebastian blinks, looks up from where he's been petting Taka. "What do you mean?"

"This. You and me." Simon steps closer. "This so-called fake relationship."

Sebastian's eyes widen, a look of hurt on his face, and if Simon had any doubts they would be gone now.

"Don't look like that." He reaches out, touches the side of Sebastian's face. "All I mean is that we might as well admit it became true somewhere along the way."

There are tears, but Sebastian's smile is brilliant.


	21. Tango: On Love - Atobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atobe, love, and Sanada.

Growing up, Keigo wants for nothing.

He is surrounded by wealth and opulence since before he could remember, his every whim indulged as he runs around literal castles and palaces as most children would on playgrounds. He has parents who are loving if often distracted, a best friend who he knows will never waver from his side, and the whole world is open for him to conquer at his leisure.

Sometimes he creeps out onto a balcony late at night, gazes out into the darkness, and wonders who will become his world one day.

He can't wait to find out.

*

By the time he reaches his teens, Atobe isn't sure if his parents are in love.

When he was younger he never questioned it. After all, they both love him well enough when they have the time to show it, and are fond in their interactions with each other. Parents are supposed to be in love, that is why you marry and have a family.

At some point he realizes this is not always the case, that sometimes a happy marriage can work out just fine between two good friends.

It is, he decides, not what he wants for himself.

*

Atobe loves Kabaji.

This is just a fact of life for him, loving Kabaji ranking somewhere between needing air and things falling down in its obviousness. He cannot remember a time before Kabaji, any more than he can remember not knowing how to walk.

He is, he decides somewhere during his tumultuous teenage years, not in love with Kabaji. He could be, has no doubt that Kabaji could return that sort of love. It is not what they are, though, not their kind of love, and that is perfectly fine.

Kabaji is still his first kiss, though. Just in case.

*

Atobe is not entirely joking when he calls tennis his first love.

He has other hobbies, other things that occupy his time, but nothing else has ever gripped him quite like this. No other sport gives him the same sense of satisfaction, the same rush of taking on an opponent and rising to the top. Tennis is also a convenient excuse when girls start approaching him. It is much easier to say his heart belongs to tennis than get into the details of why no girl could capture him.

It is fitting, really, that he finds his love through tennis.

*

Atobe thought love would be sudden, like being struck by lightning.

That is how the stories always make it seem, and he has always loved stories. One moment you go about your life, and the next you are in love. It really is quite dramatic, and Atobe lives for the drama.

Reality fails to meet his expectations. There is no one moment when his eyes are opened, no one word or gesture that captures his heart. He simply turns around one day and realizes he has, in fact, been in love for some time already.

He does not hate it.

*

Confessions were never supposed to be a problem.

He is Atobe Keigo, after all, and grand gestures and proclamations are part of who he is. Surely he will be prepared the moment he finds the one he loves, soft words and a charming smile fighting for the place on his lips.

He never expected his heart to be stolen by someone who scoffs at flowery words and dismisses romantic gestures as nonsense. Flirtation and love confessions will not get him far here. Clearly, another approach is needed.

It really is fortunate for them both that Atobe also speaks fluent Tennis.

*

Atobe likes to think he is not naive.

He is young, certainly, and still rather lacking in experience, but he knows a fair bit about how the world works, and how love works in particular. He certainly knows that no love story is actually flawless, that even the most perfect couples fight and argue from time to time. He knows that not every relationship lasts forever, and conversely he knows that his love is not doomed the moment he first storms off in a regrettable flurry of harsh feelings and harsher words.

None of that makes it hurt any less.

*

He knows there are people who expect him to keep quiet about his love.

After all, it is still not socially acceptable in some circles to love another man, and he is hardly someone who can simply fade into obscurity. He is the heir to a business empire, and Sanada is the son of a very traditional and respectable family, and really it would be better for everyone if they just kept everything under covers.

Atobe has never concerned himself with what anyone else thinks. As long as Sanada has no complaints, he will shout his love loud and clear.

*

There is a certain charm to sitting together in silence.

It is something he is quite used to doing with Kabaji, yet never expected to enjoy in the company of anyone else. With others he always feels the need to fill the silence, to speak up to chase away any awkwardness, to give meaning to the shared time. After all, if nobody says anything, why are they even there?

He is surprised at how easy it is to simply lean his head on a firm shoulder, to let everything but the two of them fade.

Surprised, but not unpleasantly so.

*

Atobe does not know if this is forever.

He likes to think so, in the part of his soul that will always be a hopeless romantic. He wants to swear his love on every power he believes in, wants to see nothing but an endless string of blissful days ahead. A more cynical part of him resists, reminds him of how even the most perfect things can lose their luster in time.

He still proclaims his love with glee and makes those foolish vows, because that is who he is, how he loves.

Day by day, his love is forever.


	22. Tango: On Love - Sanada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada, love, and Atobe.

Love, Sanada comes to understand very early in his life, is actions before words.

Flowery words and confessions are easy to come by, and often given out too lightly. True love is something more real, something stronger, an effort made for the happiness of those you love.

Love is his mother's touch on a scraped knee, his father solemnly preparing his mother's favorite dessert, his brother rushing to help his pregnant wife out of her seat. There is no need to make it complicated.

In Sanada's defense, he could hardly foresee the kind of person he would come to love.

*

When Sanada first realizes he is not interested in girls, he is hesitant to tell his family.

He likes to think they love him without conditions, will continue to love him even if he is not what they expected. Still, it takes him a long time and a lot of thought to gather up his courage.

His grandfather sits him down that same night, looks him in the eye, and tells him that a true man will not waver from his love even if the whole world were against him.

Sanada nods his understanding and knows he has their support.

*

The thing is, for the longest time it never even occurs to him that he could be in love with Seiichi.

Not because he doesn't find Seiichi worthy of love, of course, but rather because Seiichi has always been there. Seiichi was his constant before he even realized love could be something beyond his mother's embrace, before he ever wondered who or what he might love. You love someone else, yet Seiichi is not someone. He might just as soon fall in love with himself.

It's rather appropriate, really, that Seiichi realizes he is in love before he himself does.

*

Sanada has been confessed to before.

It is not as common for him as it is for some of the other club members, his strict personality scaring away most admirers. However, every now and then a girl will be braver than the rest, coming up to him with words of love.

He turns them all down, curt but not cruel, saying he has no time for dating. It is impersonal enough not to offend, an excuse Renji helped him perfect years ago.

Now blue eyes are staring at him, a firm body close to his, and he forgets all excuses.

*

Sanada is somewhat hesitant to tell the rest of his team.

Not because he is ashamed, or even because they don't know about his orientation. He is hardly the only gay team member, anyway. No, the reason he hesitates is because the one he is dating is Atobe.

Their history with Hyoutei is nothing compared to Seigaku, but it exists. Moreover, they all know of his personal rivalry with Atobe. It is not unreasonable to expect they might be surprised to hear he is dating the man.

What he certainly doesn't expect is Seiichi chuckling, "Good, you’ve dallied long enough."

*

Sanada isn't sure how he is supposed to act around Atobe now that they are... seeing each other.

Atobe seems to have no such problems, being openly affectionate in ways that should make him feel uncomfortable yet somehow don't. He is surprisingly fine with Atobe flirting with him in public, even if he feels awkward about doing the same.

"You know," Atobe says, standing very close to him, "you don't have to act so reserved."

"Hn." Sanada looks away. "I'm not."

"Bullshit." Atobe leans even closer, and Sanada finds his arms reaching out around him.

Maybe it's not that difficult.

*

Atobe loves with words and grand gestures, and Sanada doesn't think he can keep up.

He knew from the start how Atobe is with his drama, of course. It is hardly a surprise that the same would apply to his love life. Sanada resigns himself to being at the receiving end of Atobe being Atobe, bears it with a weary amusement. The part that bothers him is feeling like his small gestures of affection are not nearly enough in return.

Atobe smiles as Sanada gets him a drink after a match, though, so perhaps it's not entirely hopeless after all.

*

There are those who wonder if he loves Atobe at all.

Not those who know him and his ways, of course, not his family who taught him how to love nor his friends who saw into his heart before he did. There are others, though, Atobe's friends who wonder if he cares for their captain, mutual acquaintances who question his motives, strangers who find it their place to interfere.

Atobe is the one who matters, though, and he has voiced no complaints. As long as that is true, Sanada refuses to worry.

Perhaps, with time, he will learn the words.

*

A true man will not waver from his love even if the whole world was against him.

It is never the whole world, not when he has his family and his friends by his side, but sometimes it certainly feels like it. There will always be those who whisper and stare, and even those who are more obvious in their disapproval, and though Atobe always handles such encounters with a smirk and a witty quip Sanada knows it affects him anyway.

Sanada is a man, though, and he will not waver.

Every day, he loves, and it will be enough.

*

Atobe is asleep before him.

It is not a common occurrence in their shared years. Sanada gets up earlier, and thus often retires before his lover. Conversely Atobe will usually curl up with a book even when they make it to bed at the same time. It has been a long day, though, and Atobe is asleep, book forgotten on his chest.

Sanada lifts the book to the nightstand, turns off the light. His fingers linger in brushing aside a strand of hair.

Atobe is not awake to hear his murmured words, but that's fine. He is still just practising.


	23. Tango: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atobe is fascinated by his soulmark, while Sanada pays little attention to his. Of course, as luck would have it, neither of them has much choice in the eventual reveal.

It is hardly a secret that Atobe’s favorite colors are black and gold. What he hasn’t told anyone but Kabaji is that this is due to the soulmark etched onto his shoulder.

He doesn’t know what it stands for when it first appears, but he spends a lot of time tracing the flowing lines under his skin. There are golden flames silhouetted against a black mountain, solid and fierce all in one, and Atobe often wonders what his soulmate is like.

Then he sees Sanada on the court for the first time, fire and mountain and determination, and he knows.

*

Sanada never pays too much attention to his soulmark.

It is useless to him for the moment, marking something that might one day matter to him but for now is nothing but a promise, one that may or may not bear fruit. He refuses to build his life around a promise he never asked for, and the image on his shoulder gets forgotten.

Forgotten, until he hears Atobe laughing and the snowflake under his skin trembles in response, the cold blue of his mark reflected in the piercing eyes that see all.

He always knew the mark would bring trouble.

*

Atobe never means to show his mark to Sanada, not until he is certain.

He knows some people will announce it the moment they find their match. Atobe doesn't want that, doesn't want to base his happiness on something as fickle as destiny. If there is no connection to begin with, no mark could change that.

He never counts on getting injured during a practice match against Rikkai, or Jirou insisting on patching it up. It's barely a scrape on his arm, but Jirou is worried and lifts his sleeve out of the way.

Sanada's eyes burn him like fire.

*

Atobe bears his mark.

This is not truly a surprise, not after his own realization. Still, until now he could pretend it might be a mistake. Now he knows it beyond doubt, and worse, his team knows it as well.

"You should talk to him," says Renji, and he grunts.

"You can't avoid him forever," Niou reminds him, and he walks away.

"Genichirou," is all Seiichi says, a hand touching his shoulder, and it is almost too much.

For something that is supposed to be cold, the snowflake should not burn so under his skin. Trust Atobe to be difficult.

*

He doesn't expect Sanada to come to him, and yet it happens. The fiery mountain itches on his shoulder, but he ignores it, lifting an eyebrow in question.

Sanada frowns. "You never said anything."

Atobe shrugs, playing at nonchalance. "A mark means nothing without something else behind it."

"Hn." Sanada tugs at his cap. "...Is there something else?"

Well, now. That is not a rejection, certainly not yet. Atobe finds his lips curling into a smirk. "Would you like to try to find out?"

The marks in themselves might not mean anything, but perhaps together they can give them meaning.

*

Atobe's skin is pale and soft under his hands, the stark black of the mountain seeming to rise to meet his touch.

Atobe seems more amused than anything at his investigation, which is good. It wouldn't be strange for someone to find it too intimate, too soon, even though the location of the marks isn't all that private. For once Sanada disregards propriety, though, fingertips tracing the flowing lines that have painted his very self under Atobe's skin, and Atobe allows him.

Even if it all comes to naught, even if they fail, he wants to remember these lines forever.

*

For all that it is supposed to signify Atobe, the mark under Sanada's skin is very much like its bearer.

It amuses Atobe, the first time he gets a proper look at Sanada's mark. His own is drawn in flowing strokes and movement, flickering flames against the stark mountain. In contrast, the snowflake on Sanada's skin is perfectly symmetrical and sharp, all angles and points and simple lines that come together to form something complex and beautiful.

He is not going to say that aloud, though. Sanada would no doubt laugh at him, no matter which of them he meant.

*

Sometimes Sanada finds himself wondering whether the marks could be wrong.

After all, he and Atobe are so very different. He often wonders if they have anything in common aside from tennis, especially when they fight over something seemingly trivial. Surely there can't be any true connection between them, marks or no.

Other times Atobe seems to know exactly what he is thinking, the way Seiichi and Renji often do, or Sanada finds himself understanding Atobe without a word. As time goes on this only happens more, until he stops being surprised.

Perhaps it is not a mistake after all.

*

There are many stories about soulmarks, not all of them true.

Atobe knows for a fact he feels no pain through his mark even when Sanada works his knees to a breaking point, knows his own exhaustion does not radiate through no matter how long the match. Sometimes he wonders if there is anything to them but pretty pictures, however meaningful.

He feels the warmth of the flames whenever Sanada draws near, though, a pleasant tingle that starts at his shoulder and spreads all over until all of him is enveloped in it, and any such doubts flee his mind.

*

The mark on Atobe's skin is still as sharp as it was the day he first saw it.

It is fascinating, really. Even Atobe's body is not impervious to time, the texture of his skin growing coarser, yet the lines on his shoulder are as crisp as ever. Sanada's own mark is the same, but it hardly fascinates him as much. Not when he could spend countless hours tracing the shape of his soul on his lover's body.

Atobe nudges him fondly, tells him to go to sleep. With a chuckle, he agrees.

The mark will still be there tomorrow.


	24. Tango: A/B/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atobe Keigo is not a typical omega. Sanada finds him fascinating nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Sanada and omega Atobe, scenting, pairbonds, protective behavior, marking, and heats.

Anyone who thinks all omegas are submissive by nature has obviously never even heard of Atobe Keigo.

For the longest time Sanada was sure that Atobe was an alpha. After all, he is loud and flashy, demands attention and challenges people simply by existing. He is the opposite of Yukimura, the quiet captain that people gravitate towards simply because he is Yukimura. How could someone stare at Sanada and challenge him to show his dominance and not be an alpha?

The first time he gets close enough to Atobe to catch the scent of an omega, Sanada feels almost dizzy.

*

Alphas, Atobe decides when he is barely old enough for there to be any difference, are a waste of time.

Oh, he's fine with them existing, it doesn't affect him, he simply has no interest in them. Most of them are idiots anyway, thinking that just because Atobe is an omega he'll swoon and titter at the first whiff of an alpha. They take his challenges as jokes, something to play with until the moment he crushes them under his heel on his way up.

Sanada looks him directly in the eye as a challenger. Atobe finds he likes that.

*

Sanada is aware that he plays into very nearly every stereotype of an alpha.

It's not that he tries to do it, or indeed does much to avoid it. He is simply living his life true to himself, and he can hardly help it if his genetics have made him tall and strong, if his personality tends to skew commanding and dominant. He yields to Seiichi without trouble, yet the next moment he finds himself acting protective, his instincts roaring at him to keep the omega safe from everything.

Clearly, an unconventional omega such as Atobe would never want him.

*

"What do you mean, a date?"

"I should think it's obvious." Atobe lifts his eyebrows. "I like you. I've proposed a date. The rest is up to you."

"I... didn't think you liked alphas." Sanada looks genuinely confused.

"What, because an omega is a captain he must be gay? I would have thought someone who follows Yukimura wouldn't be so taken by stereotypes."

"What? No!" Sanada looks flustered. "I know that! It's just... you challenge alphas all the time, as an equal."

"Yes, I do." Atobe nods. "And you take me seriously every time."

He did say he likes Sanada.

*

This is not what Sanada imagined dating to be like.

Not that he has wasted too much time on such thoughts, anyway. Still, on the rare occasion he has considered it, the image in his head has always been of a traditional omega, someone for him to hold and protect from the world.

Atobe is anything but traditional. He is the one who starts their first kiss, who decides their dates, he even growls at anyone who tries to flirt with Sanada, like an alpha would. And yet, he fits perfectly in Sanada's arms.

This is, Sanada decides, much better.

*

Atobe never thought he would need an alpha in his life.

It does help that Sanada never expects him to change. Many alphas would feel threatened by his attitude, by the way he likes to take charge and not let himself get tied down. Yet Sanada doesn't seem to mind, not holding Atobe back but always a solid presence when he needs something to fall back on.

Atobe finds he rather likes the feel of Sanada's arms around him. He likes the deep voice in his ears, likes feeling protected even if he doesn't need it.

Really, he likes Sanada.

*

At first, Sanada is hesitant to scent Atobe.

It is what he is drawn to do, instincts much older than him calling for him to mark and claim what is his. At the same time it feels too intrusive, too possessive. It feels arrogant, almost, rubbing his own scent over the shampoos and colognes Atobe has chosen for himself.

The first time Atobe himself nuzzles at Sanada's throat, all but purring as he rubs his head against the scent glands there, it feels like everything slots into place at once.

This is his mate, and now everyone will know it.

*

Atobe has never been good at subtlety.

It is simply not in his personality. He lives for his dramatic entrances and grand proclamations, takes great pleasure in making an impression. Sanada, in contrast, takes a much more simple approach to things, preferring silent and steady to loud and flashy. That is fine, Atobe likes him just like that, but it also means compromises have to be made.

He is not sure if arriving to practice with Sanada's scent all over him falls under subtle, but he likes to think Sanada would approve, anyway.

The bite marks are definitely not subtle.

*

The first time he shares Atobe's heat, Sanada knows very little of what to expect.

Oh, he is well informed on the biological side of things, though it still takes him by surprise just how affected he is by the scent of his mate in heat. Education and lewd jokes alike have more than prepared him for the desire and overwhelming need to mate, to claim as his own.

Nobody told him about the quiet moments, the times when all urgency is gone in favor of breathing in each other's air in silence.

In those moments, he is at peace.

*

Atobe has been thinking.

He supposes it is somewhat inevitable. They aren't exactly school kids anymore, and at some point they have grown up. So here they are, two grown people still together, sitting next to each other on the couch in their shared home, and he is thinking.

"Hey." Atobe sets his book aside and grabs Sanada's book as well, then moves to straddle Sanada's lap.

"Keigo?" Sanada blinks at him, surprised.

Atobe smirks, and yes, he knows he wants this. "How would you like to put a baby in me?"

The way Sanada's eyes darken is answer enough.


	25. Tango: FtM Atobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accidentally discovering Atobe's secret, Sanada does his best to make up for it. His feelings are genuine, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FtM Atobe, fears of/references to transphobia and related violence.

Of all the things that could give him away, the actual injection never entered Atobe’s mind.

It is logical, really; a private moment once a week is hardly difficult to hide. The only problematic moments are training camps and field trips, and his regulars all know already so it hardly matters. As such, he thinks no more of it at the inter-school training camp as T day arrives.

He only realizes he is not alone in the room when he sets the syringe aside and is immediately slammed to the wall, fiery eyes glaring at him.

Suddenly, he is terrified.

*

Sanada has never felt so betrayed as when he walks into the room only to see Atobe with a syringe.

He hardly thinks as he rushes forward, slamming Atobe on the nearest wall. He cannot believe his rival would stoop so low, cannot accept that Atobe's accomplishments might not be genuine, wants needs demands an answer that would not shatter his world.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He gets no answer, only shocked silence. It takes him a moment to realize he sees no guilt, no defiance in Atobe's gaze. Nothing but fear.

Sanada feels sick.

*

Much though he hates to admit it, it takes Atobe a long time after Sanada lets him go to stop shaking.

Sanada changes tracks much faster, stepping back with grunted apologies once he realizes Atobe has an actual medical excuse to be injecting chemicals into himself. Apparently having ovaries is just fine compared with the imagined crime of doping.

"Believe me, I would never touch illegal substances." He feels terribly tired just speaking about it, but manages a smirk nevertheless. "My body is enough of a mess as it is."

Clearly, he should have known better than to feel safe.

*

Sanada has never felt so without honor.

In his anger he assaulted Atobe over nothing but unfounded suspicions, made the other feel fear over something that is clearly already causing him distress. Atobe claims to be fine but that is clearly not true, not when even Sanada can see through his affected confidence.

"Atobe." Words never come easily to him, but he has to try. "If anyone tries to hurt you over this... you can count on my support, for what it is worth."

Atobe's lips twitch in a humorless smile. "Anyone else, you mean?"

Well. Sanada probably deserves that.

*

At first, it seems like Sanada's behavior towards him remains unchanged.

Atobe is relieved, really. No change is the best he can hope for, especially when he had started off convinced that Sanada would try to hurt him. He wants no special treatment or consideration, all he needs is being seen as just another rival.

Then a sore loser calls him a princess, and before he can snap out a response, Sanada is speaking.

"Unfortunately for a talentless idiot like you, Atobe belongs in the men's circuit."

Well. Atobe finds he is just fine with that sort of special consideration.

*

"Go out with me." Sanada is as surprised as Atobe by the words that come out of his mouth, but he refuses to back down.

Atobe lifts his eyebrows, his tone light yet with tension hiding underneath. "You do know I am not a girl, right?"

"Of course." Sanada grunts. "I did not spend months gathering up the nerve to come out to my family just for a laugh."

Atobe blinks, and then suddenly smiles. "Well, as long as we are clear on that.... I would rather like it."

Atobe's smile is the most brilliant thing Sanada has ever seen.

*

Despite the reassurances, Atobe is still somewhat wary of Sanada's approach to their budding relationship.

His concern is twofold, in rather opposed scenarios. One, that Sanada might not actually view him as male despite is promises. Two, that Sanada does view him as such, but might be less content with his discoveries if they get more intimate. Either scenario is possible, and both are equally upsetting.

He does not cry the first time Sanada's hand wanders to more private areas with no hesitation, but it is closer than he would like to admit. Thankfully Sanada seems intent on distracting him.

*

Sanada is all too aware that Atobe still has his doubts.

He cannot blame Atobe for it, not when this is clearly the one matter where Atobe's usual confidence fails him. All he can do is try to show the truth of his feelings, through actions when his words often prove insufficient.

He is not ashamed or unsure or any such thing. He has no problem introducing Atobe as his boyfriend to his team, to his family, to anyone who matters.

And if sometimes Atobe is the one who needs to hear it, he will say it again and again.

*

Despite everything, he still feels a bit strange about taking his T shots around Sanada.

He knows by now there was nothing but misunderstanding, that Sanada feels no animosity over what he must do. It can be hard to remember, though, when a small part of him is still waiting for an outburst whenever the needle sinks in.

Sanada likes to hold him afterwards, though, chasing away any lingering fear. Atobe feels safe in these arms now, knows they would never harm him. Sanada has sworn so on his honor, and Atobe believes him.

The reminder is still nice, though.

*

Sanada Genichirou is in love with a man.

He knows there are many who would think less of him for it, would scorn him for being so shameless. He knows some would be even less pleased to know the truth about Atobe, how hard he has fought to earn that name. Such people do not matter, though, not when Sanada knows the truth of his heart.

Atobe Keigo is a man, an insufferable, brilliant, beautiful man, and Sanada is proud to love and be loved by him.

He is not sure he he deserves it, but he is proud nonetheless.


	26. Tango: Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada, Atobe, and intimacy, both sexual and otherwise.

Of course Atobe would be loud during sex.

Sanada never expected anything else, not really. After all, Atobe does everything in as dramatic and flashy a way as possible, and there is no reason why this would be an exception.

What Sanada doesn't expect is the way it affects him. Of course it's good to know that Atobe is enjoying himself, but somehow the sounds Atobe makes seem to go straight into his cock. Sometimes he swears he could come from the sounds of Atobe's pleasure alone.

Sometimes he wonders if Atobe is attempting to do just that, the imp.

*

If possible, Sanada is even more enticing naked.

Not that Atobe needs any particular encouragement to find him desirable. Sanada is a beautiful thing, solid frame filled with muscle and hard work, and it's really quite fortunate that Atobe has excellent focus during tennis.

However impressive Sanada is on the court, though, this is on a different level entirely. The firm chest and powerful thighs are bare for him to admire, easily drawing his eyes to the really quite magnificent cock.

"Oh my god," Atobe murmurs. "I could eat you alive."

Sanada flushes, and that? That is just plain unfair.

*

Sanada is no expert on sin, but he is fairly sure Atobe's bed qualifies.

For one thing, it's much softer than a piece of furniture has any right to be, and large enough that the two of them don't occupy even half of it. The first time they share the bed Sanada is certain he can't get any sleep, far too distracted by the unnecessary lushness.

Whatever his other opinions on the bed, though, it does come with an Atobe attached. Sanada will forgive much for that.

Besides, it turns out he sleeps quite well with Atobe weighing him down.

*

Atobe might be in love.

Okay, so that's an unfair way to put it. He knows he is in love, for all that Sanada always calls him a sap for actually saying it. However, quite without diminishing his fondness for a certain cap-wearing grump, he also finds himself with a new object of attraction.

"Sorry, Sanada, but it's over," he says in a light tone. "I can't possibly claim to love only you in a world where your ass exists."

Sanada huffs, amused. "You'll soon find it's not much good at tennis without me."

And really, that's an excellent argument.

*

Contrary to popular rumor no doubt started by Niou, they do not actually use tennis matches to pick who gets to top during sex. Honestly, Sanada is somewhat offended at that.

For one thing, it's not a matter of dominance, but rather of mood and preference. They are perfectly capable of finding their pleasure without penetrative sex, and when that happens it is enjoyable regardless of which one of them is on the receptive end. Really, it's quite childish to boil all that down to a competition.

Besides, it's never very difficult to convince Atobe to sit on his cock.

*

As much as he enjoys the sex, Atobe thinks he might like these moments even more.

There is something terribly intimate about lying in each other's arms like this, his head resting on Sanada's shoulder, listening to his heart. They both tend to be quiet in these moments, Sanada's fingertips idly drawing meaningless figures on his back, Atobe's eyes slowly sliding shut with the sound of heartbeats.

He feels safe like this, safe and loved, and that is better than any breathless pleasure.

Of course, he doesn't actually have to choose between the two, because Sanada is good to him.

*

For all that their friends like to tease them about it, the time they spend alone is not all sex.

Oh, that definitely happens, as can only be expected of two young people who are very much sexually attracted to each other. However, sometimes they simply spend time together, as boyfriends ought to.

Perhaps Sanada is to blame for the teasing, though, as he lets everyone stick to their conclusions. It's just much easier to let everyone speculate on his sex life than admit how much he adores the shine in Atobe's eyes as he talks about his favorite books.

*

Sharing a bath, Atobe decides, is wonderful.

Sanada is strictly opposed to bath sex, being of the obviously illogical opinion that it's unhygienic. Even so, Atobe rather enjoys being so close to him like this, surrounded by the hot water and Sanada's embrace.

"Are you still awake?" Sanada's lips brush against his ear.

"Hm? Sure. Just enjoying the moment." Atobe lets his head fall back on Sanada's shoulder.

"The water's going to cool down soon, you know."

"Just a moment longer." Atobe sighs.

"As you wish." The warm mouth presses a small kiss on his temple.

Oh, yes. Definitely wonderful.

*

Atobe's composure, Sanada discovers, is something truly enviable.

He already knows that, has seen just how much passion is hidden under the expressive but still ultimately calm exterior. None of that prepares him for Atobe actually answering his phone during sex.

Atobe throws him a smirk, the bastard, and proceeds to speak on the phone as though Sanada isn't balls deep in his ass. No matter how hard Sanada, ah, applies himself, Atobe never so much as pauses.

It's not until Atobe lets the phone fall away that he gives a breathless laugh. "Motivated yet?"

Sanada will make him scream.

*

There's something truly fascinating about Sanada caught up in pleasure.

Not that Sanada isn't always interesting, but Atobe absolutely loves making him come apart like this. Sanada is so focused on being proper that it's a real challenge making him forget it entirely, and Atobe loves challenges.

It's a work in progress, finding the best ways to reduce Sanada into a quivering mess, but it's a process Atobe very much enjoys. He is certainly improving in his methods, or perhaps Sanada is just finding it easier to open up.

Sanada makes such intoxicating sounds with a tongue in his ass.


	27. Tango: Arranged Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sanada's and Atobe's parents think they should find a nice young man. Turns out it's not a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during high school.

"Hey, Atobe. You coming over this weekend?"

"I'm afraid I can't." Atobe sighs, running a hand over his hair. "I have other plans."

"Oh?" Shishido looks offended. "More important plans than spending time with your team?"

"Not of my own making." He grimaces. "My parents want to... introduce me to someone."

"Uh." Gakuto tilts his head to the side. "They do know you're gay, right? No proper young women for you."

"Of course they do." Atobe snorts. "Which doesn't mean they can't be worried about me finding a proper young man instead."

Really, it isn't supposed to be that amusing.

*

Really, Sanada knows he's lucky that his family is rather forward-thinking for all their old-fashioned ways.

There are many in his position who are pushed into staying in the closet, marrying women to keep up a facade to the world. All his family asks is that he stays respectable.

Of course, they apparently think this involves letting them pick his boyfriend for him.

Sanada tries to point out he is too young for arranged marriage, only to be reminded he cannot marry a man, anyway. Unfortunately, he cannot argue with that logic.

Honestly. He doesn't even want a boyfriend yet.

*

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Don't pout, Keigo, it's not attractive." His mother tsks, straightening his collar. "You know we only want you to be happy."

"Which is why you're selling me to the highest bidder."

"Oh, please. Stop being so dramatic." As though he hasn't inherited it from her. "This is not a formal commitment. Just give him a chance."

Atobe sighs. "Promise that's all?"

"Promise." She nods. "If by graduation you still don't like him, we won't push."

Well. He supposes he can survive a year of dating whoever his parents consider appropriate boyfriend material.

*

Sanada still isn't sure what to expect.

For all that his parents insist this is not a proper omiai, it certainly feels like one as he gets herded into a private room at a small tea house, his parents at his sides. There is even a matchmaker, an old friend of his grandfather's who smiles at him almost ominously.

The door opens again, and he looks up despite himself, more tense than he would like to admit. He freezes when he sees a familiar face.

He definitely did not expect for his parents to ask him to date Atobe Keigo.

*

They end the night of their omiai playing tennis.

It's not much of a match, really, neither of them equipped for it and tension still creeping in. However, they do have rackets and balls from the proprietor of the small tennis club they found near the tea house, and fancy clothes don't stop them from having a leisurely rally or two.

"They are talking about us."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Atobe smirks, doing a lazy serve. "And we are supposed to be learning to know each other."

"Hn." Sanada shrugs. "We are."

Maybe they can make this work.

*

Niou is going to die.

Sanada isn't sure how, yet. Either the trickster is going to choke on his own laughter or Sanada will snap his neck. It's still a bit up in the air, but the end result is inevitable.

"Let me get this straight." Seiichi's smile is a bit too amused. "Your parents arranged for you to date Atobe until graduation?"

"Hn." Sanada tugs at his cap. "That is essentially it, yes."

"Well." Even Renji is smiling. "They clearly know your type, then."

Sanada refrains from answering out of some remaining shreds of respect for his so-called friends.

*

When Atobe does something, he does it well.

He is still not convinced this isn't some very strange practical joke at his expense, but he did promise his parents to give their chosen candidate a fair chance. That means, of course, that he is going to make an effort to actually date Sanada.

There is a lot of tennis, of course. It's their greatest common point, and an easy way for then to spend time together. However, Atobe makes sure there are other kinds of dates, too. He is a good boyfriend, after all.

Turns out Sanada isn't bad, either.

*

Atobe is not what he expected.

Well, that is a lie. He certainly expected a spoiled drama queen who is used to having his own way, and that is what he gets. However, he also gets to know a man who is smart, funny, dedicated, and is clearly making an effort on making this dating thing work.

Sanada can't complain, really. Atobe is actually pleasant company when there are no team rivalries at stake, and he doesn't have to worry about whether his family approves.

He is man enough to admit the fit body and blue eyes don't hurt, either.

*

A year seems much shorter in retrospect.

When his parents first brought this up, Atobe was sure he would be sick of this farce long before their time limit was up. Now it feels like no time has passed at all.

His parents are itching to ask him about the state of his relationship, he can tell.

"So, Keigo." His father affects innocence. "Any plans for celebrating your graduation?"

"I'm taking the team to an onsen." He pauses just enough for his mother to look disappointed. "With private rooms so Genichirou and I don't get interrupted mid-sex."

Hey, they asked.

*

Over the years they come up with many variations of the story of how they got together.

There is the polite version, the one with parental introductions and a great deal of propriety, faithfully recited at formal events and interviews. Other times Keigo puts his own spin in it, adding hints of tension or scandal depending on the listener.

The version Genichirou likes the most is the one Keigo tells their children at bedtime, after the lights go out and goodnight kisses have been had.

Once upon a time, there were two boys who both loved tennis very, very much...


	28. Tango: Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a time of crisis, Atobe calls Sanada. Sanada, of course, helps him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to character death.

Atobe is not the last person Sanada ever expected to call him at such a late hour, but he does come close.

"Atobe." He frowns. "What is it?"

"I... I need help."

Well. That's not what he expected at all. "What do you mean?" Was that a sob? "Atobe, what's going on?"

"Please, I don't know what to do. I can't call Kabaji about this, I know it's late but I'm all alone here and —"

"Atobe, breathe." Now he is worried. "Did something happen?"

What he hears now is definitely a sob. "I think my father is dead."

Sanada freezes.

*

It's not really cold, but Atobe can't stop shivering.

Thankfully, Sanada is standing next to him, offering at least some security. More than that, Sanada stayed on the phone with him the entire time until he made it over, even while he talked Atobe through a call to the police on his other cellphone. Atobe knows it wasn't exactly sensible to call Sanada first, but he isn't feeling very sensible.

He hardly recognizes his own voice reciting once again how he entered his father's office only to find him dead on the floor.

Sanada's hand is steady on his shoulder.

*

It's already well past midnight as Sanada's grandfather drives them back to Kanagawa.

Sanada's grateful his grandfather agreed to come along, his familiarity with police proceedings helping Sanada keep Atobe from falling apart at the scene. Now Atobe seems empty, face pale as he stares out of the car window.

The police couldn't tell yet how an intruder got into the Atobe mansion, but it clearly wasn't safe for Atobe to stay there, especially as most of the staff had the day off. Luckily, Sanada's grandfather agreed to take responsibility.

Sanada thinks of Atobe getting home earlier, and feels sick.

*

For one brief, blissful moment, Atobe can't remember why he is waking up in a strange room. Then he remembers, and all he can do is not throw up.

It was supposed to be a good weekend. His father was free for once, staff taking time off to leave the two of them in peace. They were supposed to go to theatre, except then he --

Sanada rushes into the room as Atobe starts crying, looking worried. "Atobe?"

Sanada doesn't ask if he's all right. Good. He doesn't have the strength to lie right now.

He can't do anything right now.

*

Sanada still isn't sure why Atobe called him of all people, but he isn't about to turn away.

Things don't really get easier after the first night. Atobe's mother is long dead, Sanada discovers with a sinking heart, and his grandmother lives in Europe and is not fit to travel. Atobe never even mentions his father's parents, and Sanada doesn't think he should ask.

He isn't sure how Atobe does it, handling everything involving the police investigation and his father's funeral arrangements with apparent calm.

Every night he breaks down in Sanada's guest room, but nobody needs to know that.

*

Atobe isn't sure who he can trust anymore.

The police don't tell him their theories, but their questions are clear enough. Whoever broke in and killed his father must have known the place was mostly empty, and would have known how to get past the security systems. Someone from the inside.

He knows they suspect him until his alibi is established, which is fair. He is the only heir, after all. It isn't him, though, which means he cannot trust any of the staff, leaving him very few people to rely on.

He thinks he can trust Sanada, at least.

*

Atobe looks far older than his fifteen years at the funeral.

Sanada isn't sure he belongs there, but he supposes he is there for Atobe rather than the deceased. The Hyoutei regulars are all there, surrounding their captain, but somehow none of them question his presence.

An older couple approaches Atobe, and Hyoutei moves as one, shielding him. Sanada wonders, but doesn't ask until later.

"My grandparents," Atobe explains in a low voice. "They never forgave my father for marrying a foreigner, or me for being born from one." Somehow, Atobe looks even older.

Sanada suddenly hates two complete strangers.

*

"I'm sorry."

Sanada blinks, looking up from his homework. "For what?"

"For dragging you into this mess." Atobe sighs, setting his pen down. He can't focus now, anyway. "You and your family have no reason to help me, yet here I still am."

Sanada lifts his eyebrows. "What am I supposed to do? Let you move overseas? Or alone into the house your father died in?"

"...It's not your responsibility."

"Hn." Sanada shakes his head. "Clearly, I have made it mine. And believe me, I am more stubborn than you."

And, really. How is he supposed to argue with that?

*

A year later, Atobe is still living with them.

Sanada is vaguely aware that Atobe and his parents have come to some kind of an agreement about Atobe paying them back for his living expenses, but it's not his place to ask about the details. What he does know is that the guest room is now simply Keigo's room, his mother makes more European foods, and somehow it all works just fine.

"You know," his mother says in a seemingly casual tone, "Keigo-kun is settling into the family very well."

Sometimes, Sanada really regrets ever coming out to his parents.

*

No matter how many years pass, Atobe will not get used to visiting his father.

He thought visiting his mother's grave was bad enough, but at least then he always had his father by his side. Now he is the only one grieving.

He sets down a flower and murmurs a few words. Not much has happened lately, but he likes to keep his father updated.

Sanada is quiet, waiting until he steps back to touch his shoulder. "Ready to go home?"

"With you?" He smiles. "Always."

He may be the only one grieving, but at least he's not alone.


	29. Tango: Disability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A match between Yukimura and Atobe ends much more disastrously than anyone could have foreseen. Atobe won't let that hold him down, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Involves loss of hearing.

While it was bound to happen sooner or later, Sanada feels uneasy about Atobe facing Yukimura.

It's the man who can see any weakness against the one who has none, a question of willpower more than anything. It all comes down to whether Atobe can resist Yukimura's spell long enough for his stamina to win out.

Atobe holds out much longer than even Sanada expected, even as his senses are chipped out one by one. Then, however, a shot he fails to track properly hits him on the temple. Atobe falls and doesn't get up.

His unease turns into dread.

*

Everything is quiet.

It doesn't make sense. The rest of his senses have all returned, the abyss of facing Yukimura making way for a world that is too bright, too real. However, he still can't hear anything, not even the rush of blood in his own ears.

It's not supposed to be permanent. He knows that. Anything Yukimura steals will return in time. Yet here he is, getting poked and prodded by far too many doctors for his liking, and the world is still nothing but endless silence.

This silence is more terrifying than any tennis match could ever be.

*

Sanada isn't sure he is welcome, but he has to go anyway.

He follows Renji's directions, not questioning how Renji knew where Atobe would be. A nurse shows him to a private room, because of course it is private.

Atobe sits in bed, reading. A chair in the corner is occupied by the looming form of Kabaji.

"Atobe?" There is no reaction.

Sanada frowns. Ignoring him seems too childish for Atobe.

"Atobe?" His voice is sharper, now. Atobe simply turns a page.

"He can't hear you." Kabaji's deep voice startles him. "...He can't hear anything."

Suddenly, he almost regrets coming.

*

Apparently all he can do is wait.

It's ridiculous, really. All these doctors and tests and examinations, and all they can tell him is to wait and hope. Apparently he is supposed to rest and avoid stress to help himself recover, as though his situation isn't inherently stressful.

Well, screw that. He is Atobe Keigo, and he will not be the victim of his circumstances. Reaching for the notepad by his side, he pens a quick message.

'I need you to do something for me.'

He can't hear the answer, but it's not like he needs to. Not with Kabaji.

*

"What do you mean, Atobe hasn't recovered?"

Seiichi looks shocked by Sanada's news. As much as Sanada wishes he could call it a joke, though, he has no reassurances to offer.

"He's fine otherwise, but his hearing hasn't returned." Sanada frowns, arms folded. "They don't know yet if it's a mental block, or if the head trauma caused it."

"Either one is possible." Renji nods. "If it's mental, he should recover soon. People with far less mental strength have recovered fully."

None of them can bear to even mention the other possibility, but it's clear they're all thinking about it.

*

Going back to school is not easy.

Of course, it's not like he is going to show his weakness to anyone. He is going to smirk and march his way through the day, and if people talk, well, he isn't going to hear it anyway.

It's a good thing he is an Atobe, or the school might not have agreed to prepare the necessary accommodations on such short notice. As it is, the teachers all know not to call on him to speak and to prepare visual materials for him. He can do this.

He will have to do this.

*

At first glance, everything at Hyoutei seems to be normal.

Even in the crowd it's easy to spot Atobe. He has never been hard to find, after all, always the center of attention as he is. Nobody stops Sanada as he heads towards Atobe.

Atobe walks closer, Kabaji at his side. He smirks, and for a moment Sanada thinks everything is fine.

Then Atobe's hands start moving, Kabaji at his side translating the signs into words. "...You can tell Yukimura he is fine."

Sanada shakes his head. "I'm not here for Seiichi."

Something in his chest aches like a wound.

*

Atobe is not going to let lack of hearing hold him back.

His Insight does not make reading lips effortless, but it does help in learning the skill. Besides that he has Kabaji, ever loyal Kabaji who agreed to learn sign language alongside him without a moment's hesitation. With his eyes as his ears and Kabaji as his voice, he can conquer the world all over again.

Clearly he still needs plenty of practice, though. He could have sworn he just saw Sanada confess interest in him, but that cannot be.

Why on Earth would Kabaji be confirming such nonsense?

*

There is no pity in his confession to Atobe.

He knows not everyone would believe him, sees that even Atobe himself is dubious at first. However, it is the truth. If anything, Atobe's new disability and his efforts to overcome it have only confirmed what Sanada already knew: that Atobe is quite possibly the mentally strongest person he knows. And, well, Sanada has always admired strength.

He knows it could appear otherwise, and that's fine. Sanadas's a patient man. He will convince Atobe of his sincerity no matter how long it takes.

He never was a man of words, anyway.

*

Out of everything, Atobe misses music the most.

In the years since he lost his hearing, he has forgotten many of his most beloved melodies, is unsure if the rest are still true in his memory. Now and then he will sit down at a piano, let his hands dance along notes he cannot hear, but it only makes him maudlin.

A figure appears, careful to approach within sight. As Sanada gets closer, he reaches out a hand. Atobe smirks and takes it, lets Sanada draw him in.

He can still dance well enough to the music in his head.


	30. Tango: Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada never expects to catch anyone in his trap. Certainly not a vampire he knows all too well.
> 
> They make it work, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire hunter Sanada and vampire Atobe, references to violence and injury.

Quite honestly, Sanada never expects to catch anyone in his trap.

It is something of a last ditch effort, his frustration breaking through as he's spent far too much time looking for a rogue bloodsucker in the last week or two. His grandfather swears by it, but his grandfather is very set in the old ways.

Still, he sets up a ring of juniper shavings in a dark alley and says a prayer. It can't hurt, really.

He never expects to come back to a familiar face.

"Why am I not surprised it's you?"

What is Atobe Keigo doing here?

*

When Atobe set out tonight, he didn't expect to have to convince an old rival not to decapitate him.

It helps that Sanada seems hesitant, for all that he has his hand wavering by what Atobe supposes is a sword. If anything, he looks more baffled than enraged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you." Atobe affects nonchalance, not wanting to admit he's embarrassed and a bit frightened. "Except apparently you don't want anyone else chasing down the lawbreaker."

Really, how does Sanada expect to survive an encounter with an actual monster if he's so easily confused?

*

"You are a vampire."

"I think we have established that, yes." Atobe looks less tense now that Sanada has broken the circle and freed him, but he is certainly not relaxed yet.

"But you walk out by day!"

"Sunscreen is a thing, you know." Atobe scoffs. "Now, are we going to go after that bastard or not?"

"Wait." That doesn't sound right. "You're after him, too?"

"Obviously." Atobe lifts a hand, flexes fingers tipped with nails that look far too sharp right now. "Some of us are only nominally monsters."

What the hell. At this point he'll take any ally.

*

Atobe still isn't entirely convinced Sanada isn't going to take his head off by the end of the night, but he'll take a temporary truce.

They have a common interest for now, neither of them wanting to let the lawbreaker get away with his mischief. Sanada probably thinks Atobe is no better, but at least they agree that the rogue monster is the primary threat.

It's fortunate, too, as when they finally track down the bastard he turns out to be stronger than expected. Atobe nearly does lose his head, and not to Sanada.

The lawbreaker's blood tastes awful, too.

*

Sanada's report to his grandfather is heavily edited.

His grandfather can probably tell that he is omitting some things, but the rogue is gone, and that's what matters. He sends Sanada off to clean his sword and himself without further questions.

Good. He'd rather not explain why he was working with a bloodsucker.

Sanada doesn't get it. The Atobe he knows is arrogant, yes, annoying, definitely, but not evil. And yet, there's no denying it. Atobe got caught in the ring, has claws and fangs, even healed himself by draining the monster.

Sanada hopes he won't have to kill him.

*

For all that he doesn't like to admit it, Atobe spends most of the next week on edge.

He can't even speak about it to anyone except Kabaji. Nobody else outside the family knows, and his parents would have a fit if they found out he fought the lawbreaker with a hunter. Every night he expects a visit from Sanada, if not a raid of their house.

What he doesn't expect is a text from Sanada, far too formal for the medium, asking him if he'd answer some questions.

This is a terrible idea, so of course Atobe says yes.

*

Sanada really isn't sure how things got this far, but he can hardly back away now.

It seems harmless enough at first, asking Atobe some questions his grandfather couldn't or wouldn't answer. His questions have varying success, but while Atobe wouldn't divulge any new weaknesses, Sanada does find out more about vampire culture. Apparently some of them don't feed from humans without consent. Curious.

The next time they have a rogue in the area, he asks Atobe if he's heard anything. This leads to more shared hunts, and calls, and visits.

He's fairly sure he is dating a vampire, now.

*

Of course, his parents find out eventually.

The Sanada family has clearly been in the business for a while, and his father likes to know things. When Atobe gets seen with Sanada more often, of course his father would ask about it.

"You are playing with fire, Keigo." His father frowns. "This hunter boy is dangerous. You should not be toying with him."

"I'm not toying with anything." Atobe rolls his eyes. "And no, I haven't told him anything forbidden."

"Wait." The frown deepens. "You mean he knows?"

Now why is his father grumbling about his mother of all things?

*

"So turns out my mother is a hunter."

"Really?" Sanada frowns, though the effect is probably ruined by the way he's massaging Atobe's hand. Apparently growing claws hurts, who knew.

"Yes. Not active, but still." Atobe snorts. "Apparently they met when she tried to stake him. Not sure how they went from that to thrall."

"That means he's feeding from her, right?" Which is still a distasteful thought, but better than the alternative.

"Right." Atobe nods. "Supposedly it makes him stronger. I wouldn't know, I've only had blood from animals and lawbreakers."

"You're not weak, either."

Now, what's that smirk?

*

The first time he tastes Sanada's blood, Atobe is torn between bliss and guilt.

To be fair, he doesn't really have a say in it. The werewolf they tracked down tried to eviscerate Atobe, and now he can't even drain the bastard. He will not take from a human, not even a furry one.

Sanada cuts his own arm, sticks it to Atobe's lips without comment. Atobe should protest, but it's too sweet, too much, too wonderful.

Atobe lives to tell the tale. Which he does when he introduces Sanada to his parents later.

Why break an obviously successful tradition?


End file.
